In Need of a Title
by Snow Ahriman
Summary: Complete! Hiei wakes up in the wrong place. Meeting an inu taiyoukai only served to confuse him more. Part one of hopefully two. SesshomaruHiei Yaoi Please R
1. Prolog

**This is an idea that I found floating from my head to the paper. I looked but I found like zero Sesshomaru/Hiei fics. I mean they would be such a fun pairing. This fic was mainly a first try at a yaoi fic. I read tons of it but I can't seem to write it. **

**Yes there will be some OOC in this but that is because well they aren't really in love with other charas from the animes and they never get to meet. I'm not saying that I am going to make them jump each other in the woods the first time they meet…hey that could be fun. I mean well just read the fic to find out. **

**Again this is my first yaoi fic so please be nice.**

**I don't own Hiei, Sesshomaru, or any of the characters from the animes they come from. You don't want to sue me. You won't get much.**

_Prolog_

Sesshomaru

My baka half brother tried to swing his over sized sword at me. In his hands the once well respected Tetsusaiga was reduced to nothing more than a buffoon's play thing.

He never could defeat me in battle in fact there was only one thing that he could hold over me. He had the love of my life in his pocket. He over came me in the field of emotions, a place that I wasn't familiar with. He had the monk that haunted my dreams and had a hold on my next to nonexistent heart.

There was never any compassion between my brother and I, but when he marked the monk as his own there was nothing but hate when it came to him. I truly just wanted to rip his heart out and make sure that he ate it whole before he fell dead.

I found myself needing to kill him, just to fight him to get a glimpse of the monk. It wasn't like me at all. Other then Rin, humans weren't worth my time, until the monk. I want to hear him scream in pleasure under me.

But no matter how I wanted him, youkai laws were still the ruling factor. The hanyou's mark was on the monk and I was to step down or wait for the damned hanyou's over due death.

Hiei

Damnit all. I was headed to Kurama's apartment to tell him how I felt. He had once told me that he had feelings for me but he wouldn't wait forever for me to come to him.

So when I came to his window I wasn't' too shocked to see the fox with another but I was surprised to see it was the detective, Yusuke. One of my few friends was in there fucking with the man I loved.

Enraged and heart broken I ran from Kurama's apartment and from the city. I was headed to Genkai's temple to the portal in the back grounds. A few days in the Makai would do me some good. Hell who wouldn't feel better after killing a few hundred low levels?

I was walking around the grounds when I heard her voice. "Hiei, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, Yukina." She was one of the few that could get more then a hn out of me at any time.

"Don't lie to me. You seem to live in a world of lies. For once tell me what's wrong, let me help." Her voice was almost like begging, but I didn't want her help nor did I need it. I needed to spend some time in the Makai killing any thing that looked at me funny.

"Yukina I do live in a world of lies. I don't wish to burden you with my troubles." I reached for the stones around my neck and removed them both.

"But I can lift one of your own. The reason I never found your brother in the Makai is because I am him. I never told you because well I didn't want you to be hurt by having a murder as a brother. My hands are stained red from the blood they have on them…" At that moment Yukina embraced Hiei.

"I've known for a while. When Genkai died she told me. She said she didn't want it weighing down her heart any more. I cried but thought it best for you to tell me yourself before I said anything." A single tear fell from her left eye. Hiei caught it before it could land on the floor. He kissed it and handed it to her.

"Silly how humans crave my tears. For me they are nothing but tears." She smiled wiping her cheek of the remains of the tear.

"Yes, silly and stupid. All humans are bakas that need to have an iron fist ruling them or better yet they should all die." My anger was coming back and I didn't care any more. I hated Yusuke right now. I wanted his blood to join the rest of that is on my hands. The only thing stopping me is Yukina and what Kurama would do if I killed his new found out, lover.

"What happened? You were willing to live among and work with humand. What changed your mind?"

"A HUMAN STOLE WHAT WAS MINE!" I didn't go on when she took a step back from me.

"I'm sorry, Sister. I don't wish for you to see the blunt of my anger. I am going to the Makai now. I will come back when I can." I turned to leave no wanting to blow up again while I was in her presence.

"Hiei, don't. The portal was hit by a spell not too long ago and with no one here to fix it yet I fear what will happen if you use it." I could picture her face. She most likely was caring that expression of concern and worry, that the other human baka, Kuwabara, got too much for my liking.

"I'll take my chances."

'Any thing to get away from "them."' I thought as I walked to the portal and stepped through.

**End Chapter**

**So this was the prolog. Chapter one will have them meeting and stuff like that. **

**I know there is a lot of OOC but how else will I get this plot line rolling? Oh and I don't approve of the Sesshomaru/Miroku pairing but there is no way in hell that I would say that Sesshomaru was in love with Naraku or Inuyasha. And it would be a jump to have him in love with one of the girls then Hiei just like that. -snaps fingers-**

**If you have any questions or know of any fics with this pairing tell me. I really would like to read some. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Well this is chapter I. I hope you enjoy this if not oh well. Please review.**

**Side note for any one that reads my other fics. The ANs will not be like my other fics. There will not be anyone other than me talking. Sorry if you found that funny but this fic kinda pisses off Rain. Not that I care or anything but she wants nothing to do with it.**

**I do not own any of the anime characters that I may use in this fic. They belong to the kind people that brought them to life so fanfiction writers like me could mess with them.**

_Chapter 1_

When Hiei stepped through the portal he knew right away that he wasn't in the right place. The first clue was that he was at the bottom of a dry well the second was the scent and the third was the coloring of the place.

With a single leap he was standing on the lip of the well with his hand resting on his katana. Eyes narrowed he took in his surroundings.

'This place reeks of humans. Not as bad as the city but still bad.'

Hiei sharply turned when he heard voices coming. His relaxed hold on his katana became firm as a dog eared hanyou and robe wearing monk came into the clearing.

"You should write her back." The monk said in a scolding manor to the hanyou.

"Feh, she only wanted to tell us she was coming back now that she had a break in her training."

"Yes, but a lot has…" The monk trailed off starting at the well that was in the middle of the clearing. He grabbed the hanyou's arm stopping him from going any farther into the clearing.

"What is it…" the hanyou followed his lover's gaze. A growl came deep from his chest as a warning to the youkai that stood on the well.

"Who are you and why are you here?" the monk questioned Hiei. Hiei just glared at them. They were nothing but a weak couple trying to find a place to be 'together.'

'Where is here?' Hiei thought to himself as he started to walk away from them.

"There is no reason that I should have to answer a monk and his pet mutt. You are no threat to me," his cool even tone was heard by the hanyou and the mutt sprang into action.

With a few seconds he was right behind Hiei, sword drawn ready to chop the apparition's head off.

Right as the sword was about to come in contact with Hiei's neck he used his speed to avoid the blow. The hanyou was thrown from his balance.

'How can he move so fast? He's faster then Sesshomaru, maybe even Kouga.' The monk's thoughts were drifting though the air and with the Jagan, Hiei picked up on them.

Hiei stopped and turned to the monk. The second name meant nothing to him but the first had all kinds of bells ringing in his head.

'Sesshomaru? How can his name be brought up with out it sounding like a taboo?' Hiei thought dodging a third swing of Inuyasha's sword. He had gotten the hanyou's name when the monk called it out.

"MIROKU YOU COULD HELP!" Inuyasha yelled to his mate. He was going to use the Wind Scare. He had no choice, this youkai just wouldn't die.

Inuyasha pulled the sword back over his head, the winds of his and the youkai's (Hiei's) youki were swirling in his vision.

Hiei's eyes narrowed when his spirit awareness picked up on the mutt gathering his youki. Something about this didn't feel right. How could a hanyou gain so much power all of a sudden? The situation was nothing like Yusuke's. Damn thinking of the detective just served to piss him off more.

----

Sesshomaru was walking through what the human's called Inuyasha's forest. It wasn't part of his lands so he couldn't care less about the name. He had received a message from the miko asking him to come to the village. She was training in the Southern land and should return by this evening.

He was close to the clearing that wasn't far from the Goshinboku and held the Bone Eater's well. He was planning on just waiting until sundown bore going to the village, where that mutt and his mate would more then likely be. The would be a pain in the ass but seeing the monk so happy with him would just be a pain in the heart that wasn't suppose to be there.

He didn't want to fight them out of respect of the miko, Kagome. She had gained his are to earn respect and trust. She was kind and caring to Rin and that alone let her get close to him. It did help that she was so powerful and had a way of getting to Inuyasha that even he could not do. She was a pleasure to be around, like a little sister type best friend, not that she would hear it from him but he knew she understood.

When Sesshomaru stepped into the clearing, he picked up on the Wind Scare right away. The youkai that it was aimed at caught Sesshomaru's attention and in a split second hw was standing before the new comer, Tensaiga drawn protecting them both.

When the smoke and dust cleared the clearing was a bit bigger, for many trees were knocked over and destroyed by the attack. The inu taiyoukai sent a death glare at the mutt that he hated so much.

"Mutt, you should be careful where you use that attack. What would happen if you hit the well or the Goshinboku? The miko would have an arrow through your heart with out any thought what so ever." Sesshomaru scolded his younger half-brother that he wish didn't have any blood connection with him or his family.

"You bastard can't you tell I was trying to kill something?"

Hiei stayed in the back round but a vein was growing from his anger. He was throwing his best death glares, around the tall youkai in white, to the baka hanyou that thought so little of him. Around him his black aura of youki started to grow. The dragon that was part of him wanted the inu hanyou's blood to rain on the clearing as it tore his body apart, limb from limb.

"Yasha, do you feel that?" Miroku said fearing the worst from the youkai dressed in black.

"Yeah, so what? I can take him."

Hiei stepped out from behind Sesshomaru. "You can't 'take me' as you so boldly stated. I am the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. My power come from the deepest, darkest pit of hell. Do you wish to see them?" (1)

Miroku's eyes widened. He had heard of said dragon before but didn't know that it had a master. Many had tried and failed to master the Darkness Flame, failed as in was killed by the shear power of it. The only was he could insure that Inuyasha walked away from this was to drag him away from it all, let Sesshomaru deal with the one that he saved.

Standing on the tip of his toes, Miroku took the lust for battle out of Inuyasha by whispering something that put a different lust in the hanyou. They hanyou's ear perked up as the monk's face twisted into a hentai's smirk.

"Sorry, but I believe we will have to settle this some other time." Miroku yelled to the two youkai as he was all but dragged from the clearing by an over excited hanyou that was ready to make him be sore for a week at this rate.

Sesshomaru and Hiei turned to each other. Hiei's aura subsided as he had a glare off with the taller youkai. Sesshomaru's eyes were sizing up Hiei and he knew full and well if the shorter youkai was telling the truth then this was someone he didn't want as an enemy.

The miko would have to wait, Sesshomaru had more important things to deal with, one being the self proclaimed Dragon of the Darkness Flame that stood before him. Why did being in such danger make him so excited? Was it because he hadn't had a descent fight since the defeat of the evil spider hanyou? Or could it be something more?

With out a word he turned back to the west and headed home. Hiei took the unspoken invitation and followed behind him. Maybe this youkai would have the answers that he needed. He seemed strong from the way the monk and the hanyou acted around him and his youki was something that would have sent a chill up and down his spine if he was any weaker than he was. But being an A-class it had no effect on him…almost no effect.

**1. Have you noticed that Hiei talks a whole hell of a lot when he uses the Dragon?**

**Okay that is the first chapter. How they meet. I'm sorry but as I have said before there would be some OOC. **

**Please review. I have some ideas about this fic and will try to update when I can now that summer is on us.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter II. Wow I didn't think I was going to get this many out before I even got around to posting. Well I would like to say if you are reading this I am thanking you.**

**I don't own, you don't sue.**

_Chapter II_

Hiei followed Sesshomaru through the forest. He remained two steps behind the lord. From watching him it was apparent that he was the Sesshomaru that had such shady relations with the rest of the demonic community. Sesshomaru did something unthinkable about 500 years before Hiei's time.

Yeah, Hiei came to the conclusion that he was in a different era. There was nothing else to explain the lack of cities in what was clearly the human world. The number of humans was even too low and when they did come across a few they coward in fear of them. It was how humans were to act in the presence of youkai. They weren't to walk on bye as though the youkai was no danger.

His anger at Yusuke wasn't going away by a long shot. His inner youkai wanted the damnable detective dead but he wouldn't do that. Kurama, not to mention Yukina, would never talk to him again. He would face their 'relationship' with a blank face and inner anger and a murderous drive.

Hiei stopped on instinct when the taller youkai did. They were just out side a barrier, after walking for the last day and a half at slow place they had arrived some where. Sesshomaru touched the barrier with his right index finger. A door way just big enough for the taiyoukai to step through opened. Hiei followed again with out question.

----

Rin was in the garden stringing and braiding a strand of flowers together. The blooms were in a pattern that the child found to be eye catching and beautiful. She didn't know why but this time she picked the darker flowers in the garden. Something told her that she needed to put the deep colors together, someone was coming home with her Sesshomaru-sama.

"I wonder what they will be like?" She said to no one in particular. The child didn't know how she knew these things but she knew what was to happen often. That was why she was so drawn to Sesshomaru when they first meet. That may have been how she survived the attack that killed her human parents but it was too long ago to remember.

She finished the last connection of the second strand she made and walked to where she knew she would be able to meet her lord and their guest. Smiling when she saw him she took off in a run and hugged his leg. Looking up at her 'father' so to speak she greeted him.

"Sesshomaru-sama you are home earlier. Did all go well?"

"Rin," he said in response. She just smiled and handed him the flowers she braided for him. The light colors were the normal flowers that she gave him and that he would put in his private study.

Once he had the flowers she turned to the other youkai. "Hello, what is your name? My name is Rin. I live here with Sesshomaru-sama, are you staying for a while?"

The girls questions hit Hiei kinda hard. She was human but wasn't afraid like all the others they had come across. She was all but jumping for joy to see him and her lord. He didn't answer but was handed a string of flowers much like the lord's but his was created from the darkest colored flowers.

With out warning the slightly shorter girl hugged him softly speaking into his ear. "You are a very nice person you know that? You are going to make some one very happy."

Hiei didn't know what to think of the child. She couldn't be more then nine and yet she had such wisdom in her eyes and voice. And as soon as it happened it was gone. She told Sesshomaru that she was going to go make sure dinner was ready for them, and so she ran off.

'What a pure child?' Hiei found some part of him saying. Growling he locked that baka part of him away again, how could he let that stupid half of himself get lose?

----

Dinner was held in the dinning room. It was bigger then the whole of Kurama's apartment but the kitsune liked living in a cramped environment being more humble since he was reborn as a human. Yet something else he found to be a fault in the one he once believed to see him loving. He noticed that he was trying everything to make Kurama look like a horrible choice for him, it was all to shield his heart from the pain of seeing him with Yusuke.

The owner of the castle didn't talk that much, in fact if it wasn't for Rin there wouldn't be a noise at all at the table. She talked nonstop, it seemed as though she didn't need to breath or that she would pass out any moment. Her last two days came to life with her worlds. She wove a tell much as she wove the flowers together. Hiei had inspected the flowers and could not see how she did it. The stems were crossed and braided in a pattern that he could not see with out taking it apart.

The room that he was shown to was dark. Rin told him when she guided him to it, that she redecorated it this morning. He was surprised to see it looked so much like the room he had in Mukuro's place in the Makai. The demoness was one of a kind and treated him like a son. Back to the room. It had dark crimson bedding and curtains with black trimmings. The rug on the floor was black and the trimmings crimson.

"Hope it is to your liking, Hiei," the girl said as she was about to leave.

"How do you…"

"I am not just the human child you see before you. Sleep well, Sesshomaru-sama won't let you stay here with out getting some answers from you. He will summon you in the morning."

The girl left him wondering how the hell she could do everything she did. Was she a youkai in a human's body or was she something else?

----

Sesshomaru set in his study thinking over the day's events. He had a 'guest' that he knew nothing about and the toad, Jakin, keep coming to him complaining that Rin redecorated on of the rooms in the guest wing of the castle or planted a different plant or something else that he didn't approve before it was done.

The girl seemed to be doing this kind of things a lot lately. She seemed to know everything that happened. He would walk into her room before telling her that they were going on parole only to see her packing what she would need for the week long trips.

So many questions about her keep coming to his mind. How could she be so different from the other humans? Not all humans…the miko, she was like Kagome. They both acted the same when it came to him, although the miko didn't hug him on sight.

Drumming his fingers on the desk he was seated behind, he tried to think of a good excuse as to why he brought the apparition home with him.

'His aura, not only was it strong but he is going through something…just like I am. He is being denied what he craves.' Sesshomaru thought to himself. He had no clue where it came from but it was there. He would have to ask his guest in the morning. He was planning on talking with him anyway.

----

The sun rose and Hiei was up to watch it. From the balcony he could see a good distance over Sesshomaru's lands. They were beautiful compared to what he had seen of the Nigenkai. The humans had populated their world and it was a shame. If it was like it was here he would have been happier to stay. Then again Genkai's was like this but the old hag did know a good amount about the worlds around her.

Hiei was watching the sun came up over the horizon when there was a knock on the door. Opening it he found a small, green, toad like creature, mumbling something about running errands and watching the brat human.

Turning a glare to the creature he snorted. Looking up the dumb creature had a look of fear on his face. "My lord wishes to speak with you."

Hiei just pushed past the toad. He could feel Sesshomaru's strong youki from the other side of the castle so he found him with out a problem. Not even bother to knock he walked into the study.

Sesshomaru looked up from the paper work he was doing, turning his gaze to Hiei, then to the toad that came running in behind him.

"I'm sorry my lord he just ran off and wouldn't listen to…"

"Leave us Jakin." The toad's jaw dropped but he didn't dare disobey his lord and master.

Now that they were alone there was a tension in the air that they couldn't understand. They had not been enemies or lovers at any time. They didn't even know each other yet they were here and even the sharpest sword couldn't cut through the tick feeling of the room's atmosphere.

"I would like to know a little more about you, Dragon."

"My name isn't 'Dragon,' it is a title."

"Then what is your name?" Sesshomaru pressed while waving his hand offering the other a seat.

"Hiei," was the answer, short and sweet. Something about the name struck a cord with Sesshomaru. His name only suited him because of his power, and he had a mountain of it. Hiei took the offered seat and waited for the next question.

Being as it was, neither spoke for a moment or two. "Why were you fighting the mutt?"

"If you are speaking of the hanyou I was fighting when we met. He attacked me." Hiei was surprised that he felt comfortable with the youkai to be talking as much as he was.

"Why did he attack you?" Sesshomaru was more than curious now, what was he a neko. (1)

"I called him and his lover weak." Hiei didn't know what happened but Sesshomaru's eyes were as red as his own, instead of the once molten gold they were meant to be.

"I wish you don't discuss their love life, in any form, in front of me." Sesshomaru said in a tone that said he was the boss all must listen.

"And why is that?"

'Don't tell me he is in love with one of them. That would make this a little too awkward.' Hiei thought of the irony of it all. He found the one he had feelings for in bed with another and the lord may love a matted man.

"Why did you call them weak? Why were you even in that clearing?" Sesshomaru asked changing the conversion back to the subject as to why they were there.

"I was going through a portal to the Makai but I ended up at the bottom of the dry well in the clearing."

"Portal? Makai?" Sesshomaru asked wanting more information.

"Where I came from there is three worlds. The Reikai, or the World of the Dead. The Nigenkai, or Human World. And the Makai, or demon world. The only way between the three worlds are portals. My portal was hit by a spell causing my being here." Hiei stopped. He sounded like Kurama, long winded.

He was surprised that he had told someone that he just met so much about him and his little issue. Thinking back, not even Kurama could have gotten that much out of him when they first met. But then again when they first met they were fighting each other.

Sesshomaru took in the new information a little cautiously but had no right to believe he was lying. In fact the story was so well said that the more he thought about it the more he believed it.

"Well do still you plan on returning home?"

"Yes," Hiei answered the lord.

'No matter how fruitless the search seems to be,' Hiei added to himself almost missing that Sesshomaru had spoken again.

"As lord of these lands, I will help you."

"But?" Hiei said looking the youkai in the eyes trying to judge the stone orbs he found.

"Smart are we?" Sesshomaru said smirking.

"What do you want in return for said help?" Hiei said with a scowl beginning to form on his face.

"As long as you are here, you much guard Rin, with your life. And if any issues may come up, you must lend me your power to resolve them."

"Any thing else?"

"Just two more. In public you will address me by my title or some other respectful means."

"The last one?" Hiei said after waiting for Sesshomaru to finish a few moments.

"It will come up later." (2) Sesshomaru seemed to enjoy his own response because he had a satisfied smirk on his features.

"Can you agree to this?" the smirk was even in play at this second. Something about it would make Hiei shudder if he was any less of a youkai.

"I don't have a choice," was his answer to the agreement with his new lord.

Not long after Hiei agreed to the arrangement, Rin ran into the room with a distort toad on her heels. Jakin begged for his lord forgiveness and was sent away to insure that breakfast would be ready for them.

The girl jumped into Sesshomaru's lap, hugging his midsection. The cold lord patted her head as she smiled up to him. "Good morning, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Rin," was his aloof answer. But it was all the girl needed. Soon she climbed out of one lap and into another. Hiei froze at the contact, not being used to it. She let him go to look him in the face.

"Did you sleep well, Hiei-kun?" she asked smiling at him. "I was worried you wouldn't being in a new place."

Hiei didn't answer her with words but she seemed to get the message. "Its going to be so much fun having you here too."

"Rin," the deep, baritone voice had the girl facing her lord and 'father' again.

"I will be leaving for three days. You will stay at the castle with Hiei. He will be your guardian that the time. Are their any questions?" Sesshomaru asked just not her but the forbidden child, as well.

'He never told me he was leaving.'

'Why else would he need you to guard the girl? He is more then capable of doing it himself.'

Hiei started to growl. "Who are you and how did you get here?"

A musical laughter broke out from the disembodied voice. 'I am what you would call the girl's true guardian.'

'Hn, that was vague,' Hiei answered the woman that was taking form in front of him.

She looked much like what he thought Rin would grow to be. Her figure was that of an hour glass, her long brown sugar locks reached her mid back and she was dressed as a lady but her kimono held no crest.

'I'm Rin's future. I tell her what she needs to know. In a sense, I am her power of foresight,' she all of a sudden went from serious to that of a giggling school girl back to serious.

'Hiei-senpai, you are going to have to keep an eye on her. She is a suborn as a mule.' With that she was gone from his mental world. (3)

'Senpai? What the fuck?'

"Why can't we go too? I wish to see Kagome-san too, Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said putting on a sad, pouty face. "I miss her and Shippo-kun too."

The child looked so chest fallen that Hiei wanted to know more about this Kagome and this Shippo she spoke of. How did they tie into this little drama that was beginning to play out before his eyes, he being the only one that didn't know their lines.

"I will extend your invitation." Sesshomaru said to the child. Her frown turned into a huge toothy smile, as he stood up.

"You're the best, Sesshomaru-sama." The child said excited but seemed to know that the others in the room had sharp ears so she keep it down. Soon she was yet again attached to Sesshomaru's leg.

"Behave while I'm gone. Hiei watch her. She tend to do as she pleases."

Hiei stood up and nodded his head to the inu. Oh these three days were going to be an new experience for him.

----

Sesshomaru left shortly after their meeting that morning, but only after telling Hiei that he still had questions to answer.

At dinner the talkative child didn't seem to have the same flare as she did the night before when Sesshomaru was there.

'Don't worry. It is just because he left her here. She is worried about Fluffy.'

'Fluffy?' Hiei asked Rin's nameless future.

'It's what she calls him when they are alone.' The woman was looking at Rin through Hiei's eyes. She was standing with her back straight and her arms crossed just below her unwrapped chest. (4)

'She called him that and lives to tell the tale?'

'Lives, yes. Tells, no. She would never betray his trust in her. It took too long for her to build it.'

Rin was smiling at Hiei in a knowing way. "She's nice isn't she?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Hiei never could get by with one work answers.

"Oh, don't lie. Lying is bad." Rin said like she had once been in trouble for lying about something or another.

"Rin-dono, time to watch up and get ready for bed." A nurse came in to fetch the child for her bath. Hiei narrowed his at the older demoness. For some reason she unnerved him.

"Hiei will you tuck me in after my bath? Sesshomaru-sama normally…" She didn't finish but smiled all the same.

Hiei studied her features. At first he thought he was going to be a replacement for the missing lord but she really did want him to be the one to tuck her in and he to be the last on she sees before she goes to sleep.

"She'll tell you the way when I get ready."

----

Hiei didn't know what to do so he watch the child climb into bed. 'Tuck the blankets around her.'

Hiei did as told by the still nameless future. "Good night, Hiei-kun."

Her voice was that of someone that was close to the edge of sleep.

'Good night, Rin.' Hiei thought to the now asleep child.

How did she get to him so fast? Only the fates would know.

----

The next two days had Rin doing nothing more then doing her lessons and playing in the gardens, while Hiei watched on. She didn't act like she did when Sesshomaru was there but he had only seen them together for a few hours.

On the third day, Rin started a long strand of flowers for her lord and two slightly shorter ones, for the guest she was so sure that would be with him.

Rin had told him much about said guest. Hiei was surprised that a taiyoukai would allow a miko in his lands much less in his home. But when she went into the deeper details of the story more answers were coming into the light.

The miko had been one of the key factors in defeating one of Sesshomaru's enemies as were the hanyou and monk. The miko loved the hanyou as her friend, a slayer, loved the monk but both gave up after being treated unfairly by the least romantic guys on the face of the planet. They had left the village to the guys care. Sango, the slayer, went off to marry some human lord that had taken a fancy to her in her younger years and now was a lady. Kagome choice to live her life as a miko, meaning that she went to train in the Southern Lands and would never marry. Shippo, a kitsune, went to be with his adopted mother.

Over time the monk and the hanyou were mated and no one saw it coming from Rin's tale. The monk was a lecher and the hanyou was every rough around the edges. But seemly they found happiness in each others arms. It was the fact that Sesshomaru had once been after the monk that surprised Hiei the most.

'He use to try to get the monk to come and work for him. But over time he just left him alone to sit with a broken heart.' Rin's future said during that part of the tale. Rin was giving the child's version so it had some holes and her future was filling them in for the apparition.

The kitsune was spoken of with such a kindness that Hiei knew he was her friend if not her first love. She was getting older weightier she showed it or not. Even as she set there braiding the blooms together she seemed so much older. Hiei noticed something about her though. She had her things ready to go as though she planned on leaving the garden soon. It was strange because normally he would have to all but drag her inside at dinner time.

His worries were confirmed when a huge ugly beast broke into the garden. He was a mix between a swine and a bull from the look of him. God must really have hated him.

"Step aside and I won't kill you. I am here for the human." His sickly voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard to Hiei.

With out a word Hiei drew his katana and stepped in front of Rin.

"Inside Rin, now." He said to the girl but she was already headed for the door to the castle.

"You think you can beat me?" The nasty looking and smelling beast said to Hiei as he looked like he was ready to try and attack.

"You are as dumb as you look," Hiei said from his new position behind the demon. Turning the youkai feel into about twenty different pieces, his nasty yellow blood showing the garden. Hiei wiped off his blade on a piece of the youkai's clothing that didn't have blood on it and returned it to it's resting place on his hip.

Slowly he walked to the door that Rin entered. The servants would clean up the mess.

**End Chapter**

**1. Should I take offense to something I wrote? Better not, getting into a fight with myself wouldn't be a good thing.**

**2. In other words, I had a great idea but the moment I picked up my pen it fell out of my brain.**

**3. That makes him sounds a little crazy but I couldn't think of a better way of saying it.**

**4. In the feudal era women wrapped their breast to make them look smaller. Our nameless woman doesn't have her wrapped in a way of saying she is from the future. If you didn't get that I'm sorry.**

**Well that is the end of the chapter. Tell me what you think I hope it is good but my friends don't like yaoi so I have asked them to read this. Please review. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Snow: I don't own Inuyasha or YYH…I don't even like some of the pairing I have in this fic but the plot line is mine. And well there isn't many…or any others that I know of, of this pairing. I hope you like it if not flame…Hell I need the reviews.**

_Chapter 3_

The castle's staff had the garden cleaned before their lord came home that evening. The moment Sesshomaru was with in the inner gates of his home a very excited Rin was attached to his leg. Patting her head he asked how she had been for the last three days.

"Great! Hiei killed the bad youkai that tried to hurt me."

Sesshomaru looked to the youkai her left in charge of his ward. He received a cool calm look in return. The lord's eyes said they would talk later.

By this time Rin and Shippo were off playing to the side with the miko watching from her place behind Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Hiei greeted with a slight nod.

"Hiei this is Kagome. She will be staying for a while and will be spending most of that time with the children…"

Hiei nodded in understanding. Along with his Rin guard duties he was now to keep an eye on the new comers as well. He hadn't even been there a week and he felt like Sesshomaru's servant.

----

After everyone went to bed, Hiei headed to the library Rin had shown him. He was planning on trying to find a way home to his own time. He was for sure he was in the past but with out a way of contacting Koenma or convincing him of his own identity he was on his own.

Opening the door he found he wouldn't be alone. The miko, Kagome was at a table reading by candle light or so he first thought.

"Where did you get the flashlight?" He said in the deep voice that could send chills up and down any one's spin. She jumped, dropping her book and taking hold of the front of her shirt as though trying to calm down her heart rate.

"Hiei? How do you know what a flash light is?"

"How do you have one?" Hiei answered her question with one of his own to throw her off but she was quicker than he first thought.

"I asked first." She smirked thinking that she had won.

"No, you didn't."

"You're a jerk, you know that?"

"Hn."

"If you must know I am not from this era, happy?"

Hiei stared at her, "That makes two of us."

"Want to hear something funny? I want some ice cream, a huge cone."

Hiei's mouth began to water at just the thought of the one good thing the human race ever came up with, Sweet Snow. He was snapped out of his day dream when the miko started to laugh.

"When and where are you from?" She asked trying to find common ground.

"The Makai, around 2000 something in the Nigenkai, but I don't keep up with their dates," he answered. How could he feel so at ease with everyone her met here yet his closest friends hardly knew him and his sister didn't even know they were related until right before he left to this time period.

"So you are from the same era as me. That's cool and can you explain why you are here? Have you fallen down any wells as of late?" Kagome asked the youkai trying to wrap her mind around it all.

"No but I woke up in one," he went on to tell the same thing that he told Sesshomaru.

"Sounds like your portal was connected to mine, but I don't know how they could have been linked…but I can for sure tell you that they aren't anymore. I used my portal not to long ago right before I met up with Sesshomaru." (1)

'Well there goes that idea.' Hiei thought as he started to review over the shelves again but this time his searched was narrowed to connected and linked portals.

Kagome left the library around midnight and Hiei wasn't far behind her. He couldn't find a single thing about crossing portals and the few things he didn't find were nothing but theories not how it could have been done. It started to look like he was going to be here for a while.

----

Hiei watched from a near by tree as Kagome and the children played. Rin has asked him if he wished to join but he declined with a snort. The girl just shrugged her shoulder and ran after Shippo.

They were playing tag, a game the young woman had taught them before and they seemed to enjoy greatly. With Shippo's nose, hide and seek wasn't that much fun, so tag it was. They played until they were laying in the grass breathing heavily from their exhaustion and their laugher.

Lunch was brought to the garden because the fare weather. Sesshomaru ate with them sitting at the head of the table. Kagome set to his left and Rin to his right. On the other side of Kagome set Shippo as Hiei set next to Rin.

Hiei was use to Rin's nonstop meal time talking but when Kagome and Shippo were added in he wished he could leave the table.

"Well Hiei tell us about one of your adventures."

"Hn, there isn't anything to tell." Was his answer to the miko but Rin wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Please Hiei-kun…for me?" She had those cute puppy dog eyes on and when he turned away Shippo had them on as well.

"I once met a thief. He was a kitsune who was reborn as a human, Youko…"

"Youko Kurama!" Shippo said standing up putting his hands on the table. He was getting taller in the middle of some early growth spurts.

"Yes," Hiei said going on. "I was looking for my sister and felt his aura. I was young and a baka so I challenged him. I can't say I won because I didn't walk away from the alley. He carried me to a safe location and bandaged me up. He became my partner in crime until we stole the wrong thing.

Reikai was very picky about three treasures I wanted one of them and offered the other two to Kurama and another demon in exchange for their help.

We were caught not too long after ward by Urameshi Yusuke. Yusuke was Reikai's' new errand boy but he took us all out.

Kurama and I were offered a deal. Help Yusuke defend the Nigenkai from things that went bump in the night and we got clean slates." Hiei stopped and turned to the head of the table. Sesshomaru's chin was resting on his one hand and was listening to Hiei just as the other three were.

"Well did you take it or are we talking to a wanted criminal?" The deep voice from the host questioned.

"We took it but for differing reasons."

"So what happened?" Kagome asked as the children ran off. Sesshomaru was dealing with a message from another taiyoukai.

"Nothing, Kurama came to me after many missons of doing our job and said he had feeling for me. He then told me not to answer right away but he wouldn't wait forever."

"He didn't did her?"

"No the day I was going to tell him I did return his feeling I found him in bed with Yusuke."

Hiei looked up and noticed Sesshomaru was gone. Again he questioned if the portal did something to him to make him act so open with strangers. That and what the message said to pull the inu away.

**End Chapter**

**1. Before you ask….NO HIEI CAN'T USE KAGOME'S PORTAL! They don't know if he would end up in the right time or place. He could be in a different universe or something. So they aren't going to risk it. And if they did it would fuck up the plot line now wouldn't it?**

**Snow: Okay that is chapter three. I don't think anyone is reading this so I'm not going to post four until I get a review…but I'll have it typed…maybe. Who knows these days?**


	5. Chapter 4

**This chapter is late really…I told some one that it would be out last night and well I lied…My mom was in a not-so-good-for-me mood last night. I'm sorry** **for that Dark Fire Kit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing from IY or YYH…get over yourselves.**

_Chapter 4_

The month Hiei had been at Sesshomaru's so far had been uneventful. Kagome headed back to the Southern Lands to continue training, increasing her already great power. When she left she promised the fire youkai that she would ask around about portal connection to help him find a way home.

Rin became a huge part of Hiei's time during the day. IN the morning during her lesson he would research and the afternoons took them to the gardens were she would pick flowers of wear herself out in some other manner while he would work one his swordsmanship. During this time Rin would stay clear of him and his katana, with out warning. The moment his katana was put away she would hug him or show off her latest floral masterpiece as Kagome had called it.

Hiei had begun to warm up to the girl. Her hugs were no long greeted with a cold shoulder and stiffening of his whole body.

"Hiei-kun," Rin said one raining afternoon.

"Hn?" He asked with his infamous snort.

"I'm bored. Will you tell me a story?" They were in the library, she was drawing something and he was catching up on his research. Sesshomaru had been out of the castle for over a week, seeming as though know Rin was safe he could spend more time on patrols.

Hiei though about it for a second then closed the book he was looking through.

"My first case with the spirit detective was…" He went on to tell his side of the battle with the Saint Beast, so of course Kuwabara was left out of it all too together. Rin was amassed by the tale; she set still and listened as Hiei told about his battle with the Ice Dragon. (1)

"But how did you move with a frozen leg?" Rin asked fearing the worst, forgetting it was the man before he that was the one she was asking about.

----

Sesshomaru came home as the rain poured over him. When he entered the main hall, he was surprised he didn't have an extra weight on his leg to a dark guardian just in the shadows.

Turning his nose up a few degrees he easily picked up on his adopted daughter's scent, following it he found them in the library. Standing outside of the door he listened to Hiei's story totally enthralled by the other youkai's voice.

At the end of the story he felt he knew the youkai a little better. The room on the other side because quite then he heard Rin's foot falls making their way to the door. She opened it, looking to the floor.

"I'm sorry I didn't greet you, Sesshomaru-sama. I was listening to Hiei-kun's story." She smiled up at him and hugged his leg. On reflex he patted her head. Hiei slowly walked up to them. He nodded his head at the Western Lord.

"All was well?"

"All was." Hiei answer the question.

Rin smiled at the two youkai in her life. The way they looked at each other was different form the last time they were together.

'Did they miss each other?'

'I believe they did.' Her future said giving her a ghostly hug.

Rin shrugged, feeling as though she was forgotten, she walked away to find Jakin. It had been a week since she had made his life hell and she as planning on fixing that.

---

Hiei's reds stared into Sesshomaru's gold, but his third eye stayed on the retreating young girl. The two visible ones could not look away for anything.

"She left," Hiei said seeing if the some times over protective 'father' wished him to follow.

"She knows what she is doing," was the answer given by the youkai who's eyes have entrapped his own.

"Do you…" Hiei started.

"No." Sesshomaru couldn't have him leave yet. Over the last month the smaller youkai had wiggled his was into his mind and had yet to show signs of leaving.

"I wish to talk to you." Sesshomaru said covering himself, he finished with. "I can hear her every move."

'As I can see it.' Hiei responded to himself, keeping on of his strengths a secret for now.

---

"You have mentioned a team back home," Sesshomaru said starting this little talk.

"I don't miss them, nor do I believe they miss me." Hiei said hoping he inu would not push too much.

"You also mentioned a lover." Sesshomaru said after a moment long pause.

"I don't have a lover. He was nothing more than a comrade who I though I had feeling for." Hiei said more to convince himself than the youkai across the desk from him. There were back in Sesshomaru's study. The servants had taken out the strands of flowers that had lost their luster but Rin soon would be in to replace them.

Sesshomaru mentally sighed. He too had released, after much deep thinking, that was what he felt for the monk. He was him as a means of release, where the hanyou had deep feeling for him.(2)

"Are you still trying to find a way home?" Sesshomaru asked the apparition before him. Some reason wishing for a negative answer.

"Yes, but it still isn't rewarding," Hiei said yet again, to the man that normally talked as little as he did. Even with long pauses between question it seemed as thought they were giving speeches to each other. Speaking not being their forte being men of action who lusted after a good fight and power, this was incompatible with their personalities.

Sesshomaru felt a kind of relief with Hiei's answer. "So long as you do your duties you may stay."

'Hell even if you don't do your duties you may stay' Sesshomaru thought to himself trying to remain vague and seeming uncaring even if he ad grown accustomed to having Hiei around.

Hiei answer with his eyes. Sesshomaru had resources and he need them. He had a feeling he may be working of the western lord for a while.

---

Yukina paced as she waited for Kurama and Yusuke to arrive. It had been a month and a half since Hiei left. She called Kurama's apartment, he wasn't home so she tried Yusuke's place; Yusuke said he and Kurama would be there on the next train.

"Yukina? Anyone home?" The rough voice of the detective called out to her. She slowly opened the door only to be hit with what her brother was talking about.

They smelt of each other, Kurama and Yusuke smelt as though they rolled out of bed to catch the train or better yet they bedded on the train.

Calming her anger, she walked out trying to over look the strong musky scent coming from the males.

"Yukina-chan what's the matter?" Kurama asked fearing the worst.

"It's Hiei, I think my brother may be in some real danger this time." She said to Hiei's former team mates. "He's be gone too long."

"How so, Yukina?"

"Yeah, he is always running off like this." Yusuke added to his lover's comment.

"No, you guys don't get it. He went through the portal when it was damaged. He was angry, hurt. He said a human stole something of his. I didn't know what he meant."

"Didn't?" Kurama asked. "You know now?"

"You two really should take bathes." She said finally cover her nose with the back of her hand.

The red head's eyes widened when he caught on to what she was implying.

"The portal, is it fixed now?"

"Of course, the mage that hit it with the first spell just had to go home and get the reversal." Her was still covered with her hand. "Guys, bath please."

Kurama grabbed Yusuke by the arm and pulled him to the bath house at the back of the temple. Yukina dropped her hand in relief. There was going to a great tension when her brother was home but until then let them have their fun. Yusuke many not last a single day when Hiei returned.

**End Chapter**

**1. I don't remember the Ice Dragon's name…Oh well it wasn't that important**

**2. Okay the means of release is something I've used before…and was called a whore for it. Well F anyone that thinks that. **

**A/N: Yay another chapter finished. I posted this on FicWad before I posted it on FFN…Duh I wanted reviews on FFN. **

**Well until next time.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything from IY or YYH…so don't think I do…thank you...thanks to this disclaimer I've wasted that much more time until I get to update.**

_Chapter V_

Sweat dripped from his forehead as he looked down at the shorter demon. It had been one of many time he found himself in this situation but there had been just as man as where their position were reversed. They both were panting from the exhausting daily event. Trying to regain his breath her reached a hand out to the dark youkai.

Sesshomaru's helping hand would be an insult from anyone else, but Hiei knew a truly sincere gesture when he saw one. Reaching up he grasped the inu's clawed limb and used it as a balance to stand up.

Clapping came from the side lines. Rin being the source was also the reason these spars started. She in passing told Sesshomaru about Hiei practicing in the afternoons with his sword. Sesshomaru offered him a spar claiming he shadow could on do so much for his skills.

The post dinner spars became a part of the daily routine. Rin was even given permission to stay up and watch them as long as she was ready for before she met them at the dojo. And she made them promise to wait.

The dojo was a huge building built for Sesshomaru's father's true size to be able to move freely in. It was open aired and lit by torches for night time sparring. The whole building was make pf a brick like mixture similar to adobe. (1).

The dirt floor was beaten and Hiei wondered about the huge paw prints he saw when he first steeped foot into the seemly unused dojo. Dusting off his clothing, Hiei looked down at it. It wasn't too different from what he was used to wearing but it was made of a strong silk and held Sesshomaru's crest on the left breast. Rin had them made even behind Sesshomaru's back the pants were black and the tops, a deep blue. The only thing missing would be his owl style of the black cloak. His cloak was at the back of his closet or the bottom of his chest. He didn't know which, nor did he care. The style came about when he was wearing his mother's tear, getting opponents to try and take it so he could have a good fight.

"Hiei-kun, are you well?" Rin asked looking her guardian over. When he won she would asked that of Sesshomaru.

"Yes, Rin."

"Good." She said yawning, worn out from the long day and staying up watching the spar.

"Bed, now." Sesshomaru said to the child.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama," She said although the last of it was muffled by another yawn.

She started to walk out of the dojo a bit drunkenly. Hiei and Sesshomaru followed her to her room. Together they watched her climb under blankets and lay her head on the pillows.

"Night you two," she said slipping into her dream w2orld.

"Good night," both males said before slipping out of the younger girl's bed chambers.

'She is making it hard to want to leave.'

'Don't you mean him?' That annoying future of the girl answered.

'Don't you have some one else to bug?'

'Oh buy Hiei-kun you are so much fun to get a rise out of.' her laughter filled up the area of his mind they were "standing" in.

'Hn, baka yoda.' Hiei though to himself.

'Hey, I heard that!' She said leaning a little over him with her hands on her hips.

'I can see down your kimono,' he said to the woman trying to get something out her in revenge for her earlier actions.

'Then it's a good thing you don't have a thing for boobs, huh?'

'What do you want?' Hiei thought as his outside body opened his door of the room he was living in. I wasn't too far from Rin and Sesshomaru but wasn't in the royal family's corridor. He felt that his room was position that he could get to Rin if ever need be, sometimes before even Sesshomaru.

His body went through the steps of undressing himself and grabbing his bather supplies head to the hot springs on the north side of the estate. With his speed he was there, washed and in the water in no time. The hot water felt great on hi skin, the temperature just right for the fire master. The weather was becoming cooler welcoming the fall with browning leaves and other autumn such things. Rin had told him it wasn't' much of a deference from the human world during the same months.

Rin's future, still nameless, didn't answer his question she just seemed to hear her name being called and excused herself…FROM HIS MIND! Hiei sighed as he ran his finger's thought his flame like hair, untying the head band like ward from his head revealing his Jagan. It wasn't opened by it still could see all. Closing his red eyes he laid his head back on the rock overhang and let his muscles' rest and relax. Hiei knew had a visitor before the visitor knew he was a visitor.

Sesshomaru was headed to the Northern most hot spring on his estate. Hardly anyone came to it because it was so far away and the temperature was hotter than the others.

Hiei didn't open his eyes when Sesshomaru walked into the spring's clearing. The lord wasn't a baka; he would know by now he wasn't alone.

The moment he was remotely close to the hot springs Sesshomaru could smell Hiei's aura. Smirking he didn't greet the other demon he just striped and bathed himself. It was a public bath of shorts. Sinking into the water he could feel it was hotter than normal, it must have been his companion. Not saying a word still he closed his eyes and laid his head back on the overhanging rock.

Hiei watched 'his lord' as the inu bathed with his third eye. As to why he was inclined to do so was past him, even if he didn't understand his feeling he still had them. He was glad the water was warm because he surely was blushing right now. It didn't calm down until the inu taiyoukai was in the water, completely covered.

'He he, you know that is rude right?' A mature yet still girly voice said at Hiei's mental barriers.

'Yes, just as it is rude to drop in unannounced as you have just done.' Hiei answered her groaning that the future of Rin was once again bugging him.

Before she had butted in Hiei was thinking how unguarded Sesshomaru looked at the moment. His neck was exposed and ready for some idiot to try to slice open. Hiei would never think of harming that beautiful neck but leaving a mark or two wouldn't be harmful now would it.

'He's not unguarded, he never is. Man that would led to some really bad and boring sex, don't you think?'

'Will Rin turn out to be such a hentai as your self? And why are you dressed like that?' She was dressed in a towel and that was it.

'You're taking a bath I thought I would dress for the part.'

'Are you really that insane?'

She didn't answer for she looked like some one was calling her name. Within a blink of an eye she was gone and Hiei was left along with the lord of the west, who was currently naked to him. Technically he was always naked to him, everyone was but this wasn't using the power of the Jagan.

Suddenly Hiei was thrown from his thoughts when Rin's nameless future came back to him in her normal clothing. 'Hey stupid if you had that damn third eye pointing at the right thing you would know you and Sesshomaru-sama are needed back at the castle.'

'Hn,' was all Hiei said as he redirected his Jagan back to Rin. She was sitting up in bed crying as she called for Sesshomaru and himself. Standing up as fast as he did Hiei must have startled Sesshomaru for the lord had his eyebrow lifted in question.

"Rin is calling us." By the time Hiei had that out of his mouth he was already pulling on his pants not worrying about drying off the old fashion way. With a slight increase of his youki he was dryer than he was when he came up here. Sesshomaru wasn't so lucky but the Lord was already dressed and running south back to his castle.

Within seconds Hiei had caught up and was in front of Sesshomaru. Hiei beat Sesshomaru to the castle by a step but they didn't stop until they went into the young girls room. Rin jumped up standing on her bed when she saw them. Sesshomaru stood next to the large thing and with little warning he had her in his arms.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Hiei-kun! I was so scared. I had a dream that you left me and when I woke and called for you, you didn't come! I thought you left me!" She buried her face into his chest.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru said stroking her hair trying to calm her.

"Can I stay with you tonight? Hiei too?" Rin asked in her cute little way that even the Mighty Lord Sesshomaru couldn't say no to.

And so that was how Hiei found himself in Sesshomaru's bed with Rin between himself and said Lord of the Western Domain.

**End Chapter (About Fucking Time don't you think?)**

**1. No not the computer programs**

**Okay as any of my long term readers know I tend to write all my fics out most of the time. It is easier for me…well I did that for this fic…and well I lost the notebook…I am sick to my stomach worrying about it. It has my name on it…and well next chapter I was planning something that I don't want anyone but my readers to read. So that is why this chapter is late and crap. It was so much better the first time around. Although some of the dialog is better this time around…I think. -ready to cry- I want my notebook back!**

**When you get a chance check out my profile.**

**Please Review…thank you…**


	7. Chapter 6

**Snow: Sorry about the wait guys. I've been writing my novel and if you read my profile you would know that. This chapter kind of has a lime to it but only if you think like that. I'm really, really sorry for the wait but grades are more important and I thought this would make a good late Christmas gift for my readers. **

_Chapter VI_

Rin climbed out in the bed some time before sun up. Hiei was about to follow suit when he felt a hand hold on to his arm. "Don't, she thinks she's being cleaver by doing this. She must really want you to stay if she is willing to push us together to get you do so. Don't hurt her feelings by leaving."

For some reason Hiei could almost hear Sesshomaru really saying "Or mine" at the end of that statement something that made him feel something deep inside. Why did he wish for that so much? He knew he would have to leave sooner or later. He would be born in a few short years and then what? Would he have to hide in the shadows as his younger self made all his stupid mistakes in front of his eyes? He didn't think he could stand back and watch Yusuke beat him, but then he would change everything. He may not end up knowing Yukina or never be thrown back in time and this never would be a problem. That was only if it was the same time line and not a different one completely.

Relaxing as much as he would allow himself he let his Jagan focus on Rin's safety and the rest of him focus of the body heat next to him. Sesshomaru was like a space heater and he wasn't even a flame elemental, such as himself. Sesshomaru was like a brainteaser to him, like nothing else he had every come across.

Turning his back to the inu, Hiei tried to think not so happy thoughts. Sesshomaru's voice broke the silence. "There is a few hours before dawn. Get some sleep, if anything happens I'm sure we'll hear it."

Hiei just nodded as he looked at the wall. Slowly his body and part of his mind went to sleep and his dreams were that of the inu lord laying but a foot from him.

Sesshomaru watched the fire demon until he finally went to sleep. Closing his eyes he wondered if he could touch him and get away with it. He wouldn't be able to play out any fantasies or even lay his flat palm on the dragon master but a simple caress on the cheek with the back of his finger wouldn't hurt, would it?

Lightly with his index finger he did just that. Hiei's skin on his sent hot electric shocks up his arm and made blood rush to a place much lower than that. Biting his lip his stopped a moan like growl from leaving his throat. Pulling back his hand be brought it to his nose. He could smell Hiei's scent mixed with his and honestly he liked it more than he would ever admit.

Hiei felt Sesshomaru's hand on his face and like the lord had to suppress a moan. The proof that he was male was becoming the proof that he was wanting the male behind him. Wanting a lord that clearly wasn't in the place to take a lover, much less one that wouldn't produce an heir tore him inside. He shouldn't even feel this for Sesshomaru, his lord and master, his host until he could find a way home. This was doomed before it even started but he didn't want to give up.

"If you want to feel me up you'll have to touch more than just my face." Hiei said his eyes still closed but he moved back toward Sesshomaru allowing his body to mold into the inu's. "Much better."

He was being forward, he was being reckless but he loved every moment of it. He was the lord of the west, he thought out every move but right now he was playing it by ear. Lightly his fingers traced the slight but still very male curve of Hiei's hip. As they went down his soon to be lover's leg he felt the muscle underneath. Like Sesshomaru, Hiei wore a night time version of his day clothing to bed. Both outfits were baggier and made of soft cotton in Hiei's case and silk in Sesshomaru's.

Slowly his fingers came back up and this time went under Hiei's shirt. His multitalented hands started to caress Hiei's abs and then his chest. Leaning his long sliver head over his hopeful lover's shoulder he looked the shorter demon in the eye. "And is this better? Or this?" Sesshomaru's lips captured Hiei's in a heated kiss. Hiei returned the kiss with much need and hunger.

The lord's hips rocked a little showing just what his kiss was doing to him. Hiei's moan just made his erection harder. Soon his hand traveled down to Hiei's waist band. Slowly, not wanting to scary off the smaller demon in his arms, Sesshomaru let his fingers slip down to Hiei's own erection. Stroking the fire demon softly all he could think about was getting him to moan more.

Rocking his hips, Hiei meet Sesshomaru's every stroke and it was Sesshomaru's turn to moan. The fire apparition's back side was rubbing against his other wise untended to need.

"Sesshomaru…" Hiei moaned out as he felt his body almost over the edge. Sesshomaru reached down and nipped the apparition's neck and soon could feel the warm seed spill into his hands. After a few moments and Hiei's recovery he turned to the panting inu lord. "Now it's your turn, my lord."

"In this room we are equals and clothing isn't an option." Sesshomaru said his eyes slightly bleeding red. Hiei's smirk grew even more at that.

"Then Sesshomaru I think this is in order." Hiei got off the bed and started to strip for his lord and master. He started with the headband ward for his Jagan. After spending as much time with Yusuke and Kuwabara going to places like strip clubs, he was a master at this strip tease stuff. Slowly he pushed his pants to his hips letting more and more skin be exposed.

Sesshomaru set up in bed and watched his soon to be lover. A smirk was planted on his face. Leaning against the head board he shifted his hips lightly showing off what Hiei was doing to him and his ever growing erection. Eyeing said part of the lord's anatomy, Hiei licked his lips and finally with his pants around his hips pulled off his shirt. Going back to work on his pants slowly letting them drop inch by even slower inch he didn't stopped.

"Are you going to just sit there? Or do I have to torch your clothing off when I get done?" Hiei said as he finally let the pants drop to the floor. He didn't wear underwear, this time didn't have boxers and well it was just easier to deal with nothing.

Sesshomaru's eyes trailed up and down the demon before him. "And I was hoping you would undress me." He said as he eased out of bed. Soon his clothing hit the floor with the help of Hiei's skilled fingers.

The Western Lord picked up Hiei and they kissed, tongues fought for control and fangs brushed against lips and mouths. With little warning Hiei was on his back looking up at his great lord. "I'll stop now if you…"

"You stop and I'll make sure you die slow and painfully." Hiei said his eyes closed and his breath short and shallow. His arms were around Sesshomaru's neck and his fingers were playing in the long sliver strands.

Being all that he needed to hear Sesshomaru kissed Hiei's neck and was about to move lower to prepare him for entry when his door slammed open. In walked two very pissed off females and Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru, tell this toad you ordered us to come to you when we returned, no matter…oh sorry about that my lord, we can always report to you later." Chanas, a young non-animal youkai with dark purple hair and stunning maroon eyes said to her lord. Her lover, the female standing next her, a good head taller and with deep crimson hair and equally red eyes, as she was a blood demon currently had her foot on Jaken's head ready to kill the toad like demon at any moment.

"Sisuri, don't kill Jaken. We can't have fun torturing him if you do." Chanas said to her lover softly. "Remember last time we called him into our room only for him to walk in on something else?"

"You three to my office now, I'll be there in a few minutes." Sesshomaru said, his breathing rough as he tried to suppress his great need for the blushing demon below him. Blushing? Was his Hiei really blushing. Once the three left he looked at the demon, "You and I will finish this, go now, take a bath and meet Rin. I have two stupid lesbian generals and a toad youkai to kill."

Hiei just nodded before lightly kissing Sesshomaru's lips and sliding out of bed. Gathering his clothing he was out of the room and into the hot springs before anyone saw him.

Sesshomaru walking into his office some time later and what he saw was kind of disturbing. Sisuri and Chanas were making out while Jaken was trying not to watch but seeing as he was tied up facing them it was hard. Clearing his voice Sesshomaru took his place behind a low table like desk.

"Report."

"It was boring. The lord to the north said that he hadn't had anything to do with it and after poking around a bit it was proven that he didn't. It turned out to be a giant ogre's son that got free and it was taken care of before we got there," Chanas said as her lover stood behind the place she set down at. Sisuri wasn't talkative nor was she ever seen in public with out Chanas by her side. The blood demon was hardly one you wanted to piss off. She could and would drain your body of the life giving liquid before you could even draw your sword to oppose her.

"What are your views on this Sisuri?" Sesshomaru asked as he sifted in his seat.

"It's a cover up and a good one." Sisuri said in her ten words or less at a time fashion. She was much like Hiei was around those that didn't live in the castle. Calm, collected and quiet.

Their meeting went on talking about how the two had made sure that the northern lord understood who was the true king in this all. By the end of the meeting Sesshomaru was forced to kick them out of his office for making jokes about him and the situation they had found him in.

--

Hiei watched as Rin drew a cute scene with Sesshomaru sitting under a tree and him sitting in said tree. Rin might have been young but she would be a master artist if she keep up like this. Her brush was graceful like a fine dancer and her eye for detail was even better than Kurama's when it came to his hair.

Reading his book on portals, or pretending to read any way Hiei could only think about Sesshomaru and what almost happened this morning. 'Damn that inu for being so fucking hot.' Hiei thought to himself as he saw something that he never thought he would find and it just happened to be the worst timing. He found his way home.

**End Chapter**

**I know it's short and I'm sorry for that but I got it out before the end of December aren't you happy with that? Any who I'm done for now. Until next time. Oh and please review I'm a lonely little human that needs reviews to keep her writing.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: (I have to type it for FFN) I don't own any of the anime characters I write about in this fan fiction. I wish I did but I don't, or YYH and IY would meet and poor guys. Also I don't make money off this. Another thing I wish I did but don't, although I had a friend offer to pay me not to write it…**

**I would like to think my reviewers. You're the reason I'm working on this fic at this time.**

**From AFF; Outlaw Angel, Mona, trabeck. **

**From FFN; Kaden Cegali, Dark Fire Kit, Sesshomaur'sLuver. **

**You guys rock!**

_Chapter 7_

Laying in Sesshomaru's bed that was other wise empty, Hiei was beginning to wonder if the Inu Lord was going to ever stop working and just come to bed. Rin had been tucked in over two hours ago and he was about to return to his own room when he was given a letter to meet the lord in his own bed chambers. He was instructed to lay in bed and wait for him. But at this rate he was going to break that and go find the lord that his Jagan was telling him that he was still in his study.

Feeling like a house wife waiting for her busy husband I climbed out of bed and walked down the hallway to the lord's study. Slipping in he saw that his lord and master was reading over a stack of papers. Standing before Sesshomaru's desk he just waited for the inu to notice him.

Sesshomaru was hit by Hiei's scent the moment he walked into the room. Any female would have had climbed into his lap and demanded his attention but the demon before him just waited. Finally finding a stopping point, he looked up from the paper to the demon he was planning on taking to bed.

"You asked to meet with me?" Hiei asked as though he was called into the study to speak of Rin, not to wait in the lord's room to be ravished.

"Yes, have a seat, this may take a while." Sesshomaru said as he watched the demon sit down gracefully. As he went back to the papers his mind went to other things that the demon could be graceful at.

Hiei set there and waited for the inu lord to finish his work. Slowly he let him mind calm down and drift off into a meditation. It was helping him not just pounce on the inu that was one the other side of the desk from him.

It was in this meditation he started to think of the information he found in the library earlier that day. He could be on his way in just a few short weeks, did he really wish to go through with this tonight? Could he leave a lover so soon after they started to share the same bed. What if something more where to happen? It would kill him if a deeper connection was ever made. Sure there will only be a couple of weeks but that didn't mean anything in a youkai relationship. They could take centuries or just a few seconds. It all depended on how the youkai saw the bond and how strong they thought it was. Hiei could see a small string connecting him to Sesshomaru already and it didn't look like it was going to be cut any time soon.

Once again Hiei let his mind slip into the darkness of itself. There were only two things wrong with this place, bad memories and good ones. The bad ones because he was forced to live through watching himself being thrown from the island of his birth, the defeat at the hands of the detective that was not his friend and walking in on the same detective and his partner the fox in bed together. Then there were himself changing as he watched Rin play in the gardens or just the image of Sesshomaru hovering above him about to kiss him.

The longer he set here and looked through his own mind the more he wished he didn't have to leave. The more he wished that he never came here to begin with. What ever he chose to do in the next three weeks was permanent, there was no turning back. He only could hope that me made the right choice in the end.

Sesshomaru had stopped working almost ten minutes ago but he couldn't bring himself to bring Hiei out of his current position. He looked so peaceful almost if he were sleeping but by the way his scent settled around him and his heart rate and breathing he was just mediating. After watching him more and more he saw something that surprised him. A third eye was opening on his forehead. Hiei had a Jagan, at least that explained the last name he gave.

The Western Lord watched his soon to be lover and couldn't help but be amassed. This unknown demon that wasn't even born yet had his attention and he couldn't think of anything else, hell the documents on his desk before him were nothing but a blur, a Hiei induced blur.

Finally seeing as he set here he was wasting time that he could be using to make the other demon scream out his name. Smirking in a Sesshomaru-only-can-do-fashion, he stood up and walked over to the demon. Kneeling down to the seated demon's level he kissed the soft lips on that were just begging for attention.

Hiei's eyes shot open then closed as he kissed the lord back and started to really enjoy it. Some how he was lifted from his place on the cushion to the inu's waiting arms. Sesshomaru set down on his desk with Hiei in his lap. Sure it put the demon in the more submissive position but he was smaller and weighed less.

Hiei's hands soon started to explore his lord's body, untying knots as he came to them. Sesshomaru's skin, although white as cream, was warm and he could feel the inu's muscles flexing under his touch. Soon his hands made their way into the lord's pants and soon found what he was looking for. Sesshomaru was already almost fully erected. Slowly Hiei's nimble digits wrapped around his soon-to-be-lover's manhood. Setting a slow but ever increasing rhythm he soon could hear Sesshomaru's moans. They were faint but being so close Hiei could hear them clear as a sunny day.

Hiei leaned forward and nipped Sesshomaru's ear lobe. "Tell me what you want and I'll be happy to comply."

Sesshomaru didn't answer with words. The next thing Hiei knew he was once again being lifted and carried out of the study. Hiei didn't know what to do. Should he continue working his lord's pleasure or stop until they get to his room? As though Sesshomaru was reading his mind he spoke. "You stop and I'll drop you in your room…alone." Sesshomaru said in his ear with a lust laced voice. Hiei keep his hand moving as the inu slide his door open and moved to sit on his bed with Hiei once again in his lap.

Soon Sesshomaru had to pull Hiei's hand away from his heated flesh. Hiei found himself on his back with the lord above him. "Now's the time to stop this. Because after this moment there is no return."

"You stop and I'll make sure no other will ever get to enjoy you." Hiei said before pulling Sesshomaru head down for a blistering kiss.

**-- Hey guys I'm not writing a lemon, I just can't do it…sorry but I'm sure you can find some really good ones out there--**

Rin and her nameless future set in the garden with a very upset Jakin. Rin still couldn't think of a reason why he would hate being dressed up in the cute dress. She should be the one to be upset, she was going to have to burn it after this.

"Sesshomaru-sama isn't going to be happy with this, you baka human." Jakin said as he was forced to set at the tea party. Forced in the fact that Rin had him tied to the tree they were sitting under.

"Sesshomaru-sama is too busy to care." Rin said as she sipped her own tea. Her future laughed at the younger girl's joke. From the emotions that were flooding from Sesshomaru's room the girl was right.

--

Hiei was relaxed in Sesshomaru's strong arms. They had spent the night and most of the morning pretty much screwing each other's brains out. The fang and claw marks proved he was with a demon and he was happy that he had left just as many on the lord's skin as well. Mentally looking over his body he smirked when his Jagan reached his neck. There it was, Sesshomaru's mark. It clearly said that the fire and ice apparition belonged to the Lord of the Western Lands.

Placing his hand over the mark he almost whimpered. It was sore and wasn't healing as the rest were but that was to be expected because it was to leave a scar unlike the others. It was times like this that Hiei wished he was born into a different family. He wished to be born into a family that had some power and clout. Okay so his mother had that before she had him. Yeah he really fucked up his family and now he really wished he was born to some one else. Then maybe he could have marked Sesshomaru in return.

**End Chapter**

**Well I'm sorry it's short but I wanted to get it out…Please review…that was my first yaoi well anything. I expect flames and in fact I encourage them.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or IY…even if I wish and prey I could own just a part of them. I don't make money off this fan fiction and even if I did I doubt that it would be much. **

**Warning: This chapter contains a ton of OOC…well I was in a mood and with prom so close I thought some one should get to be all fluffy…even if it wasn't me :(**

To see the lord of the castle content was rare, but to see the inu radiating joy was something few lived to tell the tale. Sesshomaru walked down the halls in his normal grace but there was a spring to his step. Both Chanas and Sisuri knew what it meant but that was only because they had seen the little show the morning before. "Don't say a word Chanas," Sesshomaru said as he past said general in the hall when she looked like she was about to say something to him.

"But my lord, it's important." Chanas said to her lord and master, as her lover didn't seem to even walk that fast behind her.

"Chanas, I'm sure it can wait until our meeting with the other generals." Sesshomaru said as he continued to the dinning hall. "And if it can't be said in front of them than it isn't to be brought up, now is it?"

"No, my lord." Sisuri said bowing to the Western King as she pulled her lover back away from the way to happy to be their lord inu.

'He must have really gone all out last night. I know he bathed but I can feel Hiei's blood in him. He must have claimed him as his mate. But why does the lord not have a mark back?' Sisuri thought to herself, as she watched the lord go to get his breakfast. "Leave him be for now."

"But Sisuri, he needs to know what I saw. My visions are getting strong and I don't want to have to bury the people here at this castle like I've done before." Chanas said as she stopped struggling. "I guess we should go get ready for this meeting.

--

The Western Land's army had a unique make up. There were a total of eight generals, each having a partner. Chanas and Sisuri weren't the only females but they were the top two of the eight and the only pair of lovers. As the top two generals they set on the right and left of Sesshomaru's end of the table. When the generals walked in Chanas and Sisuri was already there and for some reason Sesshomaru was not. But the thing that got them the most was the fact there was another chair at the table. It was next to Sesshomaru's own, the chair his mate would sit in.

"Chanas, what is the meaning of this? Why is there a chair next to Sesshomaru-sama's?" one of the females asked. She was tall but shy of six feet. Her blinding purple hair and spinning dull gray irises were enough to knock you to the floor but her untamed aura and the shear power that she housed was something to put fear in most demons but not Chanas. Chanas just starred blankly at her.

"How should I know? He does what ever the hell he wants and we all know that. I just hope you're willing to except what ever it is this time. Don't you agree Magie?" Chanas said to the purple haired woman.

Magie just set down in her chair that had her clan symbol on it. The chair next to her was already filled with the man that had come in with her. His spiky white hair looked like the ice he controlled. He was short, barley 5'4 but you couldn't count him out just because of that. He was a master of his element and only the ones he wishes to live were the ones that walked away from a fight with him. On top of that he wielded a deadly sword. The katana was always by his side even now during a peaceful meeting. "Chanas, Sisuri." He greeted with a head nod.

"Gelato, it is nice to see you again. How are you and yours?" Chanas asked as Sisuri returned the head nod.

"Fine." Much like Chanas and Sisuri, Magie and Gelato had a talker and a nearly silent one. Chanas just shrugged used to Sisuri and her silence, something she really liked about the other woman. She use to wonder if she liked males would Gelato be the type of guy she went for? Oh well it was a waste of time seeing as she couldn't stand the idea of being with a man.

Soon the room was crowded with the other four generals. They all waited for their lord and master to come in. No one else had said a thing about the other chair, the lady's chair.

Sesshomaru walked into the conference room smiling. That one expression made the six generals that had no clue what was going on flinch. Most that had seen that smile in the past didn't live the tell the tale. Chanas had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Sisuri elbowed her as the whole room stood in respect for their lord. Once the inu was seated everyone else took their seats.

"Chanas, I have your report so I'm going to skip you and Sisuri for now. Magie what do you and Gelato have to say?" Each general gave their reports on how their area was being covered. Sisuri and Chanas repeated their report to the other generals. After it was finally done Sesshomaru stood up. "There are two reasons that I've called you all home. One for your normal reports, and two because I will be announcing my mating and will be needing the extra security seeing as how many lords and ladies will be coming to meet my mate."

"And many ladies will be crying." Chanas said just loud enough for Sesshomaru and Sisuri to hear. Neither made a comment about it though.

Sesshomaru dismissed the generals after plans for the other taiyoukai to be invite was settled and then left the conference room to meet up with Hiei and Rin for lunch. Hiei seemed to be mediating when he walked into the garden. Sesshomaru smiled softly before going to stand next to his calm and thinking mate.

"You know you can't sneak up on me right?" Hiei said with out opening a red eye. The eerie purple Jagan, on the other hand was opened under the white warding he had over it.

"I know that. And when you bite me tonight we'll forever be connected." Sesshomaru said slightly playing with Hiei's hair from his standing position. "How is Rin behaving?"

"As she always does on the days she has off of her studies. She's running around collecting flowers and creating things with them. She has a few things she wishes us to put in your chambers."

"Our chambers, Dearest." Sesshomaru said as he watched Rin with his eyes and explored Hiei's scalp with his fingers.

"Sesshomaru…I have no title here. At home I'm the heir to one third of the Makai but here, I'm nothing but your servant. No one will ever except me as your mate. The taiyoukai will not approve of you mating some one that will not bring you an heir or even a strong alliance." Hiei said as the Jagan followed Rin across the garden and keep the surrounding areas under surveillance.

"Rin is a good enough heir as it is. She won't die because she's already done that. She's going to have the life of youkai I just haven't told her that yet because I do not wish to her lose her touch to her mortality. When you are as strong as the Western Lands you don't need alliances, I only have them because it looks good on paper. Hiei, koi, don't think less of yourself. Bite me tonight if you feel anything for me. Your station means nothing to me." Sesshomaru said as lunch was brought out to the garden for them.

The only thing breaking the silence at the mid-day meal was Rin talking about her flower rings and crowns. She gave one to Sesshomaru that was made of red and violet flowers with the promise that they would have visitors coming to the castle with in the next couple of days. When Sesshomaru told her that he had invited a few youkai to the castle she told them that they are not on the guest list but a room should be prepared for them anyways. Sesshomaru and Hiei had no clue who she was talking about until Rin's future finally came to Hiei in his mind.

'The inu and the hoshi are coming. Rin invited them to come and celebrate your mating to Sesshomaru.' She said lazily playing with her longer hair.

'You mean the ones I met when I first came to this world? Why would she do that?' Hiei asked her as his outside body just eat like nothing was going on between his ears.

'Simple, the inu hanyou is Sesshomaru's brother, well half brother but still brother. Rin has wanted them to have a closer relationship for years. Kagome traveled with them both while they were hunting the jewel shards and Sesshomaru joined the group to hunt down Naraku and as extra protection for Rin. After Naraku's defeat and the completion of the jewel Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had something else to fight over. Miroku, the hoshi. They both wanted him as a mate but in the end the hoshi picked his long term partner.' The young girl's future looked Hiei's mental form straight in the eye.

'All this is past news, why tell me now?' Hiei asked the girl more pissed at her telling him than Sesshomaru trying to win the right to mate another. He was jealous and wanted the hoshi's blood. With out a doubt now, he was going to bite his lord before the hoshi could get to the castle.

'Just to see your reaction, and it was the one I was hoping for. Tell me if Sesshomaru's blood's red.' the future said as she "poofed" out of Hiei's head.

--

The next morning had Sesshomaru coming out of his chamber sporting the latest fashion of Hiei's teeth marks on the side of his neck. Hiei walked out with him and soon they were forced to go their own ways. "Give me a week and you're not leaving that room for a month." Sesshomaru said before lightly kissing Hiei's lips before the darker youkai was forced to take flight because of Rin's voice calling out to him.

Hiei walked into Rin's room to see that the girl wasn't dressed for the day. "Why are you running around in your underwear?"

"I don't have anything to wear. The first of our guest will arrive today and I have nothing to wear to greet them in." Hiei was shocked by that statement. Not only did the girl have kimono laid out on her bed but she also had many nice looking ones, most of which were made of the finest silk.

"Rin, if you don't pick on I'm going to pick on. And you know I have no clue what a lady should wear. You have five minutes to get ready or you'll be late for your lessons. You know how that old book worm gets when you're not early much less late." Hiei said before turning and going to stand just outside her door.

Not even four minutes last Rin came out wearing a dark kimono with red designs of dragons. Hiei thought the kimono was very eye catching for just a simple day but then again she had said that their first guest would be arriving today.

Hiei set in the library as Rin's teacher tried to do his job. "But they'll be here soon. You have to let me leave early."

"No, my lady you have to finish this lesson before you can go." he said to the small child who was clearly not in the mood to study.

"Rin, just do your work." Hiei said. The teacher jumped clearly not use to the fire youkai speaking.

"Yes, Hiei." Rin said quickly finishing her assignment and running to her youkai guard. "Can we hurry to the gate? I want to be there when they get here."

Hiei nodded and soon allowed himself to be dragged to the front gates to wait for the first guest.

--

Sesshomaru was in his office when he got a report that the taiyoukai of the East was coming early and that he would be here with in the hour. 'Shit, and here I thought I would get another night with Hiei before having to deal with crazies.'

Sesshomaru got up from his desk and made his way to the front gate. There was Hiei watching over Rin and as she braid the ends of her hair. "My Lord." a few guards greeted him as he walked by but he didn't address them, he only had eyes for his mate.

Hiei soon found himself in the embrace of two strong arms. "Sesshomaru, we're in public. And you're guest is due any moment."

"I'm sure my guest won't mind me molesting my new mate for a while." Sesshomaru said just loud enough for Hiei to hear. Rin gasped all of sudden when a giant dragon landed just before them shaking the earth, kicking up a dust storm.

When the dust settled where once stood a dragon that was about 9 stories tall now stood a man that was no taller than Sesshomaru himself. The blue haired man walked forward and with out fear tore Sesshomaru from Hiei and hugged the inu lord. "Maru, my boy. You're mated? That's great. Lets drink that that. So who's the lucky lady? Is it that bomb shell from the south? Her father has been trying to get you to mate her for over a century now."

Sesshomaru still being held a good three inches off the ground by the dragon lord was trying to look some what dignified but failing. "No, Bufan uv Tnykuh-dono, I would like you to meet my mate, Hiei Jaganshi."

Bufan put down Sesshomaru and turned to Hiei. "Aren't you nothing what I thought you would be like. But hell Maru's always been like that. It's nice to meet you Hiei, I trust Maru was good to you? I mean you don't look like you're not pleased with his ability to entertain some one in bed."

If Hiei had just a sliver less of control he would be fire engine red from the dragon's little speech. "I like him Maru. He's perfect for you, he would be better if he could give you a full blooded heir but Rin is just as strong mentally as many are physically." Bufan walked over to said girl and lifted her up to sit on his shoulder. "Lady Rin, it's nice to see you again."

"As it is you Lord Bufan." Rin said from his shoulder. "Do you like my kimono? I picked it out knowing that you were coming today."

"Its beauty is second only to your ever growing own. So, why don't you show me to my room and show me what you've been learning in your classes?" Bufan asked as he started to walk to castle.

"Does he come often?" Hiei asked as he moved to stand next to Sesshomaru.

"At least twice a year. He brings her gifts and treats her like a daughter. He's not mated and doesn't have children so he spoils her as much as he can." Sesshomaru said wrapping his arm around Hiei's shoulder. "You know with him taking care of Rin, we have all afternoon to ourselves."

--

Hiei sank down into the hot spring. He was back in the one that was farthest from the castle hoping that no one would travel this far north just for a bath. His hope was shattered when Bufan entered the clearing. "Mind if I join you?"

"I'm the one that should be asking if I can stay." Hiei said knowing that the taiyoukai was a guess and he was just following the rules of being a host.

"Okay then, how about you say I can join you and I say you can stay?" Bufan asked as he sank into the warm water. "It's hotter than I remember."

"It's my youki, I can pull it back if you wish." Hiei said wondering again why he was so open with another person he has just met.

"No, it's perfect. Don't let the blue hair fool you. I'm a fire elemental too. But I'm sure you know that. I knew what you were the moment I was near you, forbidden child." Bufan said to Hiei right before he dipped his head into the pool to get his long blue strands wet and ready to wash.

Hiei watched the dragon under the water. The man…well male dragon, seemed to enjoy being submerged even though he was a fire elemental. Soon the dragon came back up for air. "How did you know?"

"Know what? That you're a forbidden child? Simple, guys like us have to stick together. I may be a fire dragon but my mother was just a water elemental. They were in love, my parents I mean but cursed. Neither were able to return to their people and so my father carve out the East for my mother. But neither got to enjoy it." Bufan shrugged. "It's home though. What about you?"

"Father was a fire elemental, I don't even know his name. And my mother was a Koorime." Hiei said looking down into the water. "I don't know them, never have."

Again Hiei found himself talking to a complete stranger. In his times he wouldn't even share a bath with anyone much less to talk them while doing so. Sesshomaru was changing him, which was ironic because from what he had heard Sesshomaru had once been just like him until he began to spend time with the miko. Hiei would really have to thank her at some point.

"Well I'll leave you to yourself. I'm going to go bug Maru for a while so take your time with your bath." Bufan said as he used his strong toned arms to lift himself up out of the water and over the rocks. It was thing that Hiei noticed two very cruel looking scars on his back. As though knowing what he was thinking about Bufan answered with, "That's a story for another time. Enjoy your bath."

Hiei only stayed at the spring for another quarter hour then he too returned to the castle.

**End Chapter**

**Snow: Well that's a good chapter…good and meaningless. I'm sorry guys I just haven't been in the mood to write lately. Over spring break, the week of March 11th, my grandfather was told he had cancer. Well he died on Friday March 30th. -shrugs- I mainly got this out because I knew I had to return to my normal life and move on. Well I hope you guys enjoyed it and will review.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Snow: Sorry for the delay but all my senior stuff has been going on. First off Prom, tons of fun, and I talked all night to the guy I really, really like but at the end of the night I got into a huge fucking fight with my friends and well ended up losing two of them. Then Graduation, the place I had to sit next to one of said ex friend for almost two and a half hours. Then Operation Graduation, the place that all my stuff got wet by the pool. Needless to say life's been fun for the last couple of months. **

**I do not own any of the anime characters that I use in this fan fiction but I do own the plot line and the OCs. I do not make money from this fic and well all that other disclaimer crap.**

--

Chanas and her lover, Sisuri were sitting in the garden. Sisuri was stroking Chanas's hair as the other girl's head was in her lap. "Are you sure you shouldn't go tell Sesshomaru-sama? He'll set up the guard if you tell him and we'll all be safe."

"But that's how the vision starts. The guard's up and the youkai still gets in and steals away something of great importance to our lord. What if it's Rin? I don't think I could live knowing that Rin's in danger. Not to mention that Hiei hasn't bitten him back. Do you know what could happen if Hiei doesn't bit him back?"

"The bond will fade and Hiei's blood will leave Sesshomaru." Sisuri said to the woman in her lap. They had been lovers since before they came to the western lands. Each were from the north, but the Northern Lady wouldn't allow them to join her army claiming that they weren't strong enough warriors. More like she wouldn't sleep with them and well she needed an army of men because it took that much to shave off her great need for sex.

"I like Hiei, I think he's a great Lady of the Western Lands." Chanas said to her lover with a slight smile. Sisuri shook her head.

"Just don't him hear you say that."

--

Inuyasha and Miroku walked up to the Western Castle. "I don't think this is a good idea." Inu tried to turn and make a run for it until Miroku grabbed him and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"We were invited to meet your brother's…"

"Half-brother."

"…mate. You will be on your best behavior. I heard Kagome and Sango were invited as well. I want them to be reassured that we're getting along well with out them taking care of us." Miroku said with a grin and a grope to Inu's ass. "Come on, Dog-boy. You behave and I'll make it worth your wile."

Rin was standing at the gates when they finally arrived. "I'm so happy you two could make it. Bufan-sama Sesshomaru-sama and Hiei-sama are in Sesshomaru-sama's study. But I'll show you to your room. You can freshen up and then go greet them."

"Bufan uv Tnykuh? As in the Dragon Lord of the Eastern Lands." Miroku asked the small girl.

"You know Bufan-sama?" She asked in her happy voice. "He's here for the party where all the lords and ladies are coming to meet Hiei-sama. Him and Sesshomaru-sama are mates not."

"Sesshomaru mated a guy?" Inu said almost surprised by the turn of events. "I bet there are tons of woman both human and youkai crying all over the world." Rin giggled and motioned for them to follow.

--

Bufan was sitting down on a stuffed pillow with his back to the wall in Sesshomaru's study as he watched Hiei and Sesshomaru talk about an outfit that Hiei was going to have to wear to greet the other lords and ladies in. "I'm not wearing a lady's kimono."

"You'll wear it, it's law." Sesshomaru said to his mate and lover. Bufan clearly was loving the little show but thought it was time to stop the fighting.

"Why don't you wear the kimono but have the miko change it into something more manly. She's to arrive with plenty of time to change a silly kimono." Bufan hadn't moved from his slacker position but his presence was well known by both the lord and the lord's mate; a presence that didn't let anyone argue not even Sesshomaru, his equal.

"I'm not going to wear it. I'm not going to dress as a woman for you. I may be willing to be your bitch in bed but I refuse to dress the part in public."

Sesshomaru pulled Hiei into his lap. "I'll play the part of your bitch if you do this for me."

"Ever though I like my station?" Hiei said letting some of his youki to warm up Sesshomaru's lap.

"I'll give you anything if you just do this." Sesshomaru said in Hiei's ear.

"Anything?"

--

Inuyasha was washing Miroku's back in the tub that way in their room when a maid came in. She turned her back to them. "Lady Rin said to fetch you. But I can come back later," she said running out of the room.

Inuyasha started to laugh at his mate when the man look chest fallen. "I doubt she would have liked to join us Love."

Miroku smiled at the hanyou whose lap he was sitting in. "Her lost." Miroku turned over his shoulder and took Inuyasha's lips with his own. The couple went on to make their bath more than a clean up.

--

Rin was there to greet Kagome, Shippo, and Sango, who they had meet on the rode. Sango had convinced her husband lord that she could travel alone and so she did so. Rin greeted both women with hugs and flower crowns before running off with Shippo to tell him everything that had happened since the last time he was at the castle. A guard following them.

Kagome walked into the castle and to the study where she felt Sesshomaru, Hiei, and another aura she didn't know. She knocked and was told to enter. There was a tension between Sesshomaru and Hiei but all she did was smile and bow. "Hello Sesshomaru-sama, Hiei-san."

"Kagome," Sesshomaru answered back letting Bufan know who the girl was. The dragon stood up and walked over to the miko and slayer. He bowed to them both.

"I'm Bufan uv Tnykuh but my friends and ladies call me Bufan," he said smirking to both of them.

"The Eastern Lord?" Sango asked as she was once again standing after her bow. "I've heard of you, but every time you're in your dragon form. Which I've heard is beautiful."

Kagome snapped her fingers. "That's what I felt in your aura, dragon."

Bufan couldn't help but laugh. "Miko-sama, we have a favor to ask of you. Youkai law says that Hiei is to wear a kimono to meet the other lords and ladies but we can't seem to convince him that he should. We were thinking you could think of something to make all parties happy."

Kagome thought about it for a moment before smirking and nodding her head.

--

Kouga groaned as Ayame took him by the hand and led him through the party to Kagome and Sango. "Kagome-chan, Sango-chan, how are you both doing?"

"I'm good Ayame-chan. I'm working on my miko powers in the Southern Lands," Kagome said to the wolf she had become friends with over the last couple of years.

"And I'm married to a human lord in the East," Sango added to Kagome's statement. "How are you doing, mated to the leader of the Wolf Clans."

"Life's busy as hell making sure She-Wolves don't try to challenge me for him." Ayame said as Kouga nodded to both women and left his mate to speak to them.

"Mutt-face, I didn't know they let your kind in this type of party." Kouga said as he caught sight of Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Wolf-shit, how's life treating you. You know with your problem in pleasing your mate," Inuyasha shot back before Miroku walked up and touched Inuyasha's arm.

"Can we act like gentlemen? I'm sure some mates won't be happy with their lovers if they make a scene." Miroku said more to Inuyasha than to Kouga. Inuyasha smirked down at his monk before pulling him in for a kiss. Kouga just shook his head and waited for them to stop.

"Are you two done?" Kouga asked. When they broke apart he threw his arm around Inuyasha's shoulder. "Sorry monk but I have to borrow your mate, we're going to go bug our host." Miroku sighed and headed toward the girls.

Sesshomaru hadn't seen Hiei's kimono since Kagome and Sango were turned lose on it. Rin and Shippo were running around him for the twenty-third time and Bufan was hitting on anything that was female and mark free but Hiei hadn't come down yet. The whole room fell quite, not normally a good sign but this time it caused Sesshomaru to mentally smile.

Instead of layer upon layer of kimono Kagome had cut it down to one. It didn't even go past Hiei's thighs and he wore the same style of pants he wore on any other day but they were decorative. The box knot wasn't nearly as large as it would have been if Hiei was female but everything about the whole outfit screamed male but lady at the same time. He was going to have to think Kagome later on tonight and again with a nice gift.

Not only was he technically wearing lady's clothing and the Western Colors and Crest but Hiei was at a party and everyone was looking at him. He really was beginning to miss his old antisocial life. Checking his posture he walked up to Sesshomaru. The inu looked down at his forbidden child and kissed him. Many in the room clapped but more females cried than everyone first though. Sesshomaru, the youngest of the lords and up until now the most eligible bachelor was now mated, to another male.

--

Hiei rolled away from his mate. The youkai from the future was breathing heavily and sweating. The two of them just mated on both sides. Hiei finally bit Sesshomaru back and both were rolling with the extreme wave of pleasure that was going through them. Sesshomaru's arm wrapped around Hiei's waist and pulled the smaller youkai into his chest. "Gods, I love that. Where in the world did you learn that?"

"Do you really want to bring old lovers into our bed?" Hiei said trying to remember just were he had learned the little trick he just used on his mate.

"Good point." Sesshomaru said before combing through Hiei's hair with his claws. "We'll need to check on Rin soon. We haven't seen her all day." Sesshomaru said not making a move other than to massage Hiei's scalp.

"Her and the kitsune spent their day together casing after Jakin as the miko and slayer watched on." Hiei clearly was keeping a certain purple eye on the girl and the other child.

"Well then they are clearly not needing us." Sesshomaru said as his fingers trailed down Hiei's stomach.

"You never quit do you?" Hiei asked rolling to face his mate. And round four began.

--

**End Chapter**

**Snow: Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to update and well here it is. I hope that you guys R&R. Well until next time.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Snow: I got bored and started to type and the next thing I know I have this chapter…But getting up this morning gave me some extra time and well I got this whole chapter done in one day. Go me. Okay less than 24 hours…it's almost 2 am on 6-22-07 and I'm beat.**

**I do not own **_**Yu Yu Hakasho **_**or **_**Inuyasha**_

First the other lords, than Miroku and Inuyasha, than Sango and Kagome, one by one the guest left the Western Estate and everything went back to the way it was before. Hiei would read in the library as Rin did her studies not even ten feet away. At noon Sesshomaru would join them for lunch wither it would be outside or in was up to the weather. In the afternoon Hiei would watch on as Rin played in the garden or her room, also depending on the weather.

Today it was raining, for the fourth day in a row. The water poured from the skies and it wasn't something that anyone should be out in yet Rin was staring out the window wishing she wasn't in her room forced to stay indoors for the day. "Hiei-san, do you think it will be dry enough to go out tomorrow?"

"I do not know." Hiei answered as he flipped the page of his book. He really wasn't looking for a way to get home any more. It was pointless. Even if he found a way home it wouldn't do him any good. He was mated to Sesshomaru and well life here was grand. He had his place in Sesshomaru's bed and Rin's heart. The girl had been treating him like a member of her family since the first day and now she treated him as the second father that in some circles he would be.

"Oh I hope so," the girl turned back to the table she was sitting at. There was a stack of parchment, an ink reserve, and a brush. She had been drawing but it wasn't as pretty as it would have been in color. "Hiei, how do you make colored ink?" She asked the youkai.

Hiei narrowed his eyes trying to think. "I'm not an artist, so I don't know. We can buy some when the rain lets up though."

Rin sighed as she tried not to be too upset. She wanted to paint with bright beautiful colors on such a dreary day. "Okay." She said, clearly having picked up the word from the miko. Hiei could tell the girl clearly wasn't all that happy with the answer. He stood up and walked to the door.

"Do not leave your room," was the only thing he said before going to find Jakin. The toad was sitting down working on some paper work or something when Hiei walked up to him.

"Hiei-sama, how may I be of service?" Jakin asked his lord's new mate.

"You are to watch Rin until I return. It shouldn't be long. Go there now." Hiei said with his emotionless, I'll take only yes sir as an answer voice. The toad nodded his head and ran off to watch the girl. Hiei went to Sesshomaru's office.

Sesshomaru was sitting down reading a report from Chanas and Sisuri when Hiei walked into his office. "Fire-fly what's the matter?"

"I require colored inks for Rin." Hiei said to his mate. "The girl isn't taking to being indoors for days on in."

Sesshomaru rose from his spot at his desk and walked over to Hiei wrapping his lover and mate in his arms. "Is there anything else you require?" Sesshomaru asked in the shorter man's ear before kissing it.

"Nothing else for the child but for myself I require a long night alone with my mate." Hiei said the words still so new on his tongue.

"Well both of you shall get what you require," Sesshomaru said pulling way from Hiei to call in a servant. "You will send some one to fetch colored ink, all the different colors that is made. Go," the woman bowed to them ran off to do as ordered.

Hiei smirked as Sesshomaru pulled him back into his arms then into his lap. "Tell me something. In the future do you order around the help?"

Hiei shook his head. "I didn't spend much time in the castle at the end. After the tournament got started I started to do patrols around the boarder. I lost my position but not my title. Everyone knew who I was and what I could do. Like all the other masters of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, I let it consume me and that let me keep it's power." Hiei paused as Sesshomaru's fingers started to play with his side. "I should be getting back."

"Yes, but you sent Jakin to watch Rin," Sesshomaru said more than asked. With Hiei's nod, he pushed the smaller demon's tunic up and started to replay their nightly activities right there on his desk.

--

Rin was smiling at her work. The once green toad now had many different black designs on him. Hiei would never allow her to paint him but Jakin, well Jakin had no say in the matter. He looked so much better with the pretty flowers and cute pictures on his person. Jakin clearly wasn't happy with his new look but from his place tied up and gagged at the table he couldn't do much about it. It would take forever to wash the ink off of him. He would be the laughing stock among the servants here at the castle, but he had been since Rin first walked into the castle. A lowly human treated like the heir to the throne and in many ways she was. Sesshomaru had already drawn up the paperwork and Bufan had agreed to support the decision when it came to the rest of the taiyoukai.

Rin's future self was laughing her ass off in the back of the girl's mind. She was dressed in her normal kimono but this time it had the crest of the Eastern Lands on the left side over her heart. Rin pulled back in my mind and questioned her about the crest. "Oh it was a gift from some one close to us. He thought we should have it."

"And why have you've been gone so long?" Rin asked her small fist on her hips.

Matching the pose, the girl's future self replied, "I have a life too."

Rin just stuck her tongue out at the older version of herself. "Yeah well don't go screwing around with Bufan until he bites you." They both started to laugh.

"I wonder what he would do if you told him that you were going to mate him in the future? Probably the same thing he told me when we mated. He knew it from the first time he saw me. He could feel his soul pull toward ours." The older Rin said to her younger self. "Well what have you've been doing in my absence?"

Rin smiled and showed her older self her master piece before going on to tell her everything that had happened since they last spoke.

--

Hiei walked into Rin's room with several jars of colored ink. He and Sesshomaru were giving each other love nips after their quickie on Sesshomaru's deck when a servant came in with the jars of ink. Hiei kissed his mate one last time and headed to the young girl's room. The moment he walked in he could tell that her future was there as well. "Hello, ladies." Hiei said setting the set of inks down on the table. "I see you painted Jakin, Rin. Now you have colored inks to do it as well."

The girl jumped up and opened a bit of blue ink. She smirked at the toad and soon started to color in her black and white designs. The toad didn't even struggle after one glare from Hiei. The Forbidden Child watched on as the young girl started to doodle on the toad.

'_Hiei-sensei,' _a voice said in Hiei's mind.

'_So you are back,' _was his simple greeting.

'_Yes and I found a way for you to get back home. There will be a portal on the day you're were…will be born,'_ the young woman that was Rin's future said to him. _'You have to take it. There can't be two of you at once.'_

'_Yet you do it?'_

'_I'm different. Rin and I were changed by the Tenseiga. A deity of fate now guides us and well we're allowed this connection,'_ the girl had an answer for everything it seemed.

'_How long do I have?'_ Hiei asked not wanting to leave the life he now had.

'_You have three weeks. If I were you I would just enjoy the time you have left. Sesshomaru will have to understand.'_ The woman faded clearly going back to Rin to help her paint to toad demon.

Hiei stood up completely in shock. He was just settling into this life style, he was mated and happy about it and he was going to have to leave it all and return home. Hiei mentally shook his head. No, he would be leaving home not returning to it. Making sure that Jakin knew not to leave Hiei left the room and headed to Sesshomaru's study.

--

Bufan hadn't left the Western Estate. It was like his second home and that was because his soul mate was here, even if she was in the body of a ten year old human. That was going to led to one hell of a good fight with Sesshomaru when the time finally came. That is if Sesshomaru didn't return to the future with Hiei. Hiei was good for the inu in the dragon's personal view. The old grouch was more pleasant but that could be just because he was finally getting some on a regular bases.

The old dragon set down under a tree as the rain keep up for the fourth night in a row. If it didn't let up soon some of the villages in the lower lands would have to worry about flooding. Shaking his head he held his hand out to catch some of the droplets. Narrowing his eyes me made the water in his hand move slightly. Shaking his head he used his dominate power and caused the water to bubble, boiling in his palm the heated didn't bother him one bit.

Standing up he pulled his hood back over his head and walked back into the castle. He wasn't dripping after a short blast of his ki. His room was not far from the entry hall. He was headed there when he felt something he couldn't explain. Soon he found himself in Rin's room watching the girl paint the ugly toad Sesshomaru keep around for seemly no reason. Smiling he watched on as the young girl didn't seem to know he was there. She finished up a section of the toad and turned to him. "Bufan-sama, how are you today?"

"I'm doing well Rin-chan. How are you? It looks like you're having fun with our little toad friend."

"He's not a friend, Bufan-sama." Rin said before sticking her tongue out at the toad. "I'd be much better if it would stop raining and I got to go outside tomorrow afternoon."

"I wish I could help little one." Bufan said before patting her head. "He looks pretty. You do know that that stains flesh right?"

"Yep, I thought he would look pretty longer that way." Rin said smirking up to the Dragon Lord of the East. Jakin didn't look as happy about that statement as the girl did.

--

The rain let up. There was minor flooding in the lowest village in the Western Lands but it was taken care of quickly. Hiei and Sesshomaru had spent much of their time coped up together. Sesshomaru would be walking down a hallway and Hiei would lore him back to their bed, if not the other way around. Being newly mated was clearly showing in the way the two went at it like kitsune during mating season. (1)

Rin and Bufan also were spending a lot of time together. He would help her with her studies or her art work and when the rain finally stop it was him that took her outside not Hiei. Rin was almost always by his side since Hiei and Sesshomaru were always with each other. Rin would talk for hours and make him rings out of the grass, ferns, and firs that were growing as the season changed and Bufan would just watch on as the girl played her childhood away.

--

Hiei was pacing in his and Sesshomaru's chamber. He had less than two weeks before his birth day and the time he was to leave the feudal area to return the one he was from. The inu lord walked in and started to undress. "Sesshomaru, I have something to tell you."

The taiyoukai paused and pulled his robe back over his shoulder. "What is it, Hiei?"

"In less than two weeks will be my birth-day," Hiei started.

"Than we shall throw a party." Sesshomaru said pulling his shorter lover to him.

"Sesshomaru, it will be the same day that I was born. As in the fates will force me to leave," Hiei said to his lover and mate.

"Then I'm going with you."

**End Chapter**

**1. In Japanese lore kitsune are very sexual. As in they need sex to survive.**

**Snow: Well that the end of another short chapter but at least I'm updating. Hope you enjoy it. I'm thinking that I might get about one to three more chapters out of this part of the story then I'm going to show Hiei and Sesshomaru in the YYH world…yay crazy Kurama/Yusuke pairings.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Snow: This is the last chapter of this story but I'm already working on the sequel, which picks right up after this chapter.**

**I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakasho nor do I make money from this fan fiction.**

_Chapter 11_

Hiei looked at his mate stunned. Was Sesshomaru really willing to give up everything for him? "Sesshomaru you should think about this a little more. Think about your lands and Rin. You have no heir."

Shaking his head with a slight up turn of his lips, Sesshomaru pulled his mate to his chest. "Bufan has agreed to help Rin with the West and her studies are training her to be a taiyoukai. She is my legal heir. And that is not mentioning Chanas and Sisuri, those two love her as their own child. They'll stay loyal and help Rin rule these lands as I and my father before me have. My only thing to worry about is following my mate."

The shorter youkai looked as though he was about to disagree but Sesshomaru's slight up turn of his lips turned into a full on hentai smirk. Snatching up his forbidden child mate, the inu lord showed the smaller youkai he would do nothing but benefit from his decision.

--

Rin's singing was filling the garden and Bufan's ears. The simple song brought a smile to the dragon's face. The song ended well before he was ready for it to. "That was beautiful, Rin-chan. Will you sing me another?"

"Of course, Bufan-dono." The young girl smiled as she started another song that the miko, Kagome had taught her. Bufan listened to the girl sing until dusk started to fall on the garden. At the end of the last song he clapped his hands and offered the young girl his hand, escorting her to dinner.

Sesshomaru and Hiei met the dragon and young human girl in the dinning room. "Rin-chan sung to me all afternoon. She will grow to become a beautiful singer." Bufan said to the silent couple once they were seated and severed.

"Really now?" Sesshomaru asked looking at the girl as though trying to see the years he was going to miss when he went with Hiei to the future.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you can go. I understand," Rin said meeting his gaze with a soft smile. "You love Hiei-san and you should go with him."

The three men turned to the young girl shocked she was so mature. "Rin, you may never see us again."

"I'll see you again. What's five hundred years to an immortal?" Rin said before turning back to her dinner. Hiei looked to Sesshomaru before shrugging and returning to his dinner.

--

What was five hundred years? Sesshomaru was that old now just as Hiei was. They each had seen much. Sesshomaru lived through both the wars between the inu and panthers, his fathering falling for a human princess, his brother's birth and his father's death, the long fight with the evil hanyou, Naraku and he, Sesshomaru Taiyoukai of the Western Lands becoming friends with a human miko. Hiei had once been a thief just to survive to the next day, he was there at the defeat of the Saint Beast, he was one of the standing champions of the last Dark Tournament, a commander of the three sided Makai war, and one of the strongest fighters in the Makai Tournament that ended the war. Of course where Sesshomaru's events were over hundreds of years, Hiei's events were mainly over just a short span of five years, the five years after he met Yusuke.

Hiei was thrown from his deep thinking when he thought of Yusuke's name. Yusuke led to Kurama and they led to why he was in the past to begin with. Were they still together? Were they as happy as Miroku and Inuyasha or even himself and Sesshomaru? Hiei was surprised that where a great hatred once set for the couple new as a hope for their happiness. Figuring he would find out in a few short days, Hiei turned back to his lover.

Sesshomaru was sleeping next to Hiei, as they always sleep. The stripped arm around Hiei's waist didn't prevent him from moving just leaving. Sesshomaru really had stuck to the whole rule about Hiei not leaving without him knowing. It was something that would clearly stop when they moved into Hiei's place in the future. Hiei was known for not sleeping all night. He often was forced to get up in the middle of the night and force his guards to do their job. Yes the Makai was under one ruler but that didn't mean that Hiei and Mukuro weren't really liked in their former lives. They each had enemies and there were always thieves to worry about. Something totally ironic but still something that had to be worried about.

The first light of the day wasn't the light that came into Sesshomaru and Hiei's room due to the window facing the West but the young girl who was more than happy to wake them up each morning was always there to announce it was here. Rin ran into the room after checking to make sure both Hiei and Sesshomaru were sleeping. Jumping up she landed on the foot of the bed knowing that they each knew her scent and aura well enough not to attack her. "Sesshomaru-sama, Hiei-san. It's time to get up!"

Hiei opened his red eyes and couldn't help but smile as Sesshomaru tried to just pull the cover back over his head and forget the bouncing girl at the end of their bed. Hiei leaned over and kissed Sesshomaru's head. "I'll take her to breakfast so you can sleep in."

"Thank you," Sesshomaru said before mumbling an I love you.

Hiei and Rin went to the dinning room to find Bufan already there. "When Rin didn't come wake me up this morning I was almost worried." He said good smiling at Hiei and Rin.

Rin ran up to Bufan and hugged the dragon. "I'm sorry, should I have woken you up to? Tomorrow I'll wake you up first, then you can help me wake up Sesshomaru-sama and Hiei-san."

'_She'll wake us up tomorrow only for us to finish getting out things ready for us leaving.'_ Hiei thought to himself as the three of them set down for breakfast. Bufan had asked about Sesshomaru but Hiei just shook his head and soon the table was silent.

--

Rin did wake them up only for them to have breakfast together. Sesshomaru was soon dragged off to finish up a few detail pieces of paperwork and Hiei was forced to join him, meaning that Rin was spending the day with Bufan until he was called in to witness the whole thing. Chanas and Sisuri smiled as they found the girl alone outside of the garden playing with a blade of grass. "Rin?"

The girl looked up and put on a fake smile. "I understand their busy, but I wanted to be with them on their last day here." The two generals just hugged the girl and held her close. There wasn't much else they could do.

--

Sesshomaru moaned out, he just couldn't sleep with Hiei being right next to him. Groaning in a very un-lord like way he threw the cover off of him and got out of bed to get dressed. The black silk clung to his chest and he walked down the hallway to the dinning hall. Hiei, Rin, and Bufan were all sitting down just about to begin their meals. Walking past Rin, Sesshomaru patted the young girl's head and then moved to Hiei. In a rare display of P.D.A. he kissed his mate on the top of his head then took his place at the head of the table.

"Bufan, how long are you planning on staying after we leave?" Sesshomaru said as a servant placed his plate in front of him.

"As long as it takes. Being able to fly is really helpful. I can always leave Chanas and Sisuri with Rin and return once a week or so," Bufan said before pausing to take a bite of his breakfast and to wipe his mouth. "I think it would be good for me to help out as much as I can. And once everything is stable, I'll go home and just check in on Rin-chan here from time to time."

Hiei was surprised when he heard the sound of a slight gasp some where on the edge of his mentally barriers. _'Isn't he the best guy ever?'_

'_For a dragon,' _Hiei replied to Rin's future. _'And so you're back.'_

'_Just for a couple of days. Rin's going to need me to help get through her fathers leaving. Five hundred years is a long time for some one who wasn't even suppose to make it to their tenth birthday.'_ Hiei's eyes turned to the young girl. Maybe they should really rethink this. Sesshomaru would live to see him again. Shaking his head no, Hiei couldn't help but think he was being stupid.

--

Rin's eyes were dry but inside she was crying a flood. She understood that Sesshomaru and Hiei were in love and she was needed to stay here and grow up strong and brave and defend the Western Lands. Her future self was a little help. Having gone through this already she was willing to tell Rin a few things about what was going to happen.

Hiei looked down at Rin. "You'll do well." He touched her shoulder and then pulled her into a hug. "I already know you'll be known all over the Demon World." Rin nodded as Hiei pulled away and sniffed lightly. Her once firm mask was starting to crumble.

Beginning to see the watery gleam of Rin's eyes Sesshomaru knelt down to her level. "Kagome will be here next week. She promised that she was going to stay with you as long as she can. You don't have to be emotionless or fearless just be yourself."

Chanas stepped forward and touched the girl's shoulder. "My Lord, you have nothing to worry about. Sisuri and I will watch after her and there's always Bufan-dono and Kagome-sama."

The lord's nod was all the general got. It had taken them all of yesterday to make sure that everything was set for Rin to take over to Western Lands and that Chanas, Sisuri and Kagome would be her guardians until she was old enough to take care of herself. Chanas and Sisuri had already told him that they would start training her in anything that she seemed to have promise in. Sesshomaru got by with just under twenty meetings the day before he was to level for five hundred years, the day he was suppose to spend with Rin. Shaking it off he hugged the young girl before standing up. "Rin, you will be a good lady for these lands. Promise me to do your best."

"I promise," the girl said wiping her eyes slightly. "I'll see you in five hundred years…father."

Sesshomaru nodded before turning to the dark portal behind him. Hiei was already standing next to the young woman that was sent to fetch him. Sesshomaru thought he knew the neko when she first walked onto his estate but she just shook her head and told him that she would remember meeting him.

The neko was just a few inches shorter than him and had sliver hair that contrasted with her black ears and tail. She didn't look like she was bothered to be here to the dirty work of the fates but she didn't look like she was happy either. It was almost if she was emotionless. "It's time."

Hiei and Sesshomaru nodded to her and followed her into the vortex that was a swirl of black and deep purple. After just a few seconds to them and five hundred years to everyone else Hiei and Sesshomaru stepped out of the portal to what almost knocked them both to their knees. The strong scent of the city was enough to cause Sesshomaru to cover his nose. "How did you live here?"

"I try to avoid the city most of the time. After a while you get use to it." Hiei said trying to see where they were. It was familiar to him, it was where the forest touched the city near Genkai's Temple. He was back, and ready to show Sesshomaru his world.

**End Chapter**

**Snow: -trying not to cry tears of joy- I'll be getting the sequel out as soon as I can but I'm starting a new job tomorrow 7-3-07 so I'll just have to see how it goes. I would love to hear ideas about conflicts in the Yu-Yu world if you got any ideas.**


	13. Ending Note

Hey guys I've already published the sequel to _In Need of a Title_. It's called _Have Title and Mate_ and you can find it through my profile or in the Yu-Yu section. It picks up right where this fic left off.

I just want to take the time to thank all my reviewers. **Llonella** and **Kidiu Anaji** have been my most loyal reviewers and I wanted to make sure you both know how much I've been looking forward to your reviews.

Well I'll see you guys in _Have Title and Mate_.

Snow Ahriman


End file.
